Simplesmente Imperfeitos
by Kiditumbescas
Summary: Draco Malfoy, empresário bem sucedido. Gina Weasley, modelo. Depois de anos sem sequer saberem se estavam vivos, eles se encontram.O ódio entre os dois é forte, mais nada supera o amor que surgirá.
1. Um encontro, um olhar

**Disclaime**r: Todos sabem né... nenhum personagem dessa fic pertence a nós, é tudo da JK..tudinhoo! haha, quem dera só o Draco pra nós já tava bom! xD

* * *

**Capitulo 1-Um encontro, um olhar...**

_-Imagina se não é a Weasley! Falou Malfoy zombando do jeito desajeitado que a garota recolhia seus materiais que haviam caído no chão. "Era só o que me faltava mesmo" pensou a garota, escutando aquela voz irritante._

_-Malfoy, Cala a Boca! Disse Gina, levantando-se com seus livros._

_-Oh a pobretona me mandou calar a boca, o que eu faço pra ela pessoal? Crabbe e Goyle riram, junto com o pessoal da Sonserina._

_-Pelo menos não sou mal amada como você! Lançou Gina não contendo mais a raiva, Malfoy já estava se virando para sair quando ouviu aquilo, mordeu seu lábio inferior, e buscou uma resposta para a garota._

_-Eu sou um Malfoy –Ele falou em um tom de superioridade - não preciso de gentinha como vcs me "amando". Finalizou ele, zombando. _

_-Você é um menino mimado e estúpido. –Malfoy não gostou de ouvir isso. –Chega de você humilhar a mim e minha família. Gina estava corada de tanta raiva. _

_-Weasley, estou morrendo de medo. Ele tremeu fingindo estar com medo, e como sempre alguns risinhos foram ouvidos. Agora não era apenas o pessoal da Sonserina que olhava a cena, e sim uma boa parte de pessoas que estavam passeando e resolveram parar para olhar._

_-Por acaso tem alguém morrendo aqui? Perguntou Gina olhando a bolinha de pessoas que os cercavam. –Malfoy, você não perde por esperar o que eu vou fazer pra você. Diz Gina._

_-Vai chama o seu heróizinho? O Potter ou o seu irmão pobretão? Perguntou Draco erguendo uma sombrancelha, e rindo da cara de Virgínia. Ela não tinha ninguém para chamar, sabia que eles andavam muito ocupados, com problemas que ela não podia saber, era sempre assim, ela sempre ficava de lado, mas não era boa hora pra pensar nisso. –Ou ele está com outra? Draco se divertia cada vez mais com as caras de Gina, ele sabia que tinha atingido o ponto fraco dela, ela sempre fora apaixonada por Harry._

_-Cala a boca! Gritou ela, não agüentando mais ouvir._

_-Weasley, todo mundo aqui sabe que você é apaixonada pelo "Escolhido", e também sabemos que ele nunca te quis.-Gina segurava as lágrimas, sabia que tudo era verdade, mas não conseguia admitir para si mesma, tinha ficado seis anos esperando que um dia Harry a notasse, que visse que ela não é apenas a irmã de seu melhor amigo, mas ele nunca a notou e não a notaria mais, ela olhou para Malfoy que cada vez ria mais, e a primeira lágrima escorreu em sua face, ela apenas saiu correndo, empurrando os que estavam em seu caminho._

_-Chora Weasley, o Potter nunca vai te querer. Gritou Malfoy, e ela pode ouvir._

"AHN!" A respiração de Gina era profunda e acelerada. De onde teria surgido aquele sonho, uma lembrança da qual odiava lembrar. Decididamente não entendia seus sonhos costumavam ser tão alegres, por vezes até com Harry, mas não era bom lembrar dele agora, com sua família... como aquela lembrança aparecera assim, tão de repente. Teria algum significado? Ela não sabia e nem queria pensar muito naquilo. Decidida a não se lembrar mais daquilo, Virginia olhou pela janela. "Ah não!" - Pensou a ruiva, vendo que o sol mal tinha nascido - "Ainda é madrugada e eu não vou conseguir mais dormir, tudo por causa dessa... dessa coisa, desse pesadelo com o Malfoy!"

Gina continuou olhando para a janela, olhando o sol nascer. Era tão lindo! Tão maravilhoso, que ele nem notou que uma lágrima havia caído em sua face. Porque aquele sonho tinha que fazer ela pensar no passado de novo? Tudo estava esquecido, mas não tinha que vir aquele maldito sonho e fazer ela voltar ao passado, relembrar coisas que realmente não queria nunca mais pensar. Fechou a cortina, e desceu para a cozinha.

Desceu a escada decidida a esquecer aquilo, tinha uma importante entrevista e não queria estragar tudo isso por causa de um sonho besta. Mas onde será que Malfoy tinha parado, preso? Morto? Afinal, ele havia virado um Comensal,ela não tinha certeza, mas era provável, e após Voldemort ser morto, a maioria dos Comensais foram pegos pelo aurores; mas nunca tinha ouvido falarem de Malfoy. Também o que importa, pensou.

Ela ainda continuava morando na Toca, mas seria por pouco tempo, ia assinar contrato, com uma das Grifes mais famosas do mundo bruxo, e ia começar sua vida nas passarelas. Ninguém de sua família gostou do trabalho dela, mas ninguém a proibiu, e mesmo que proibissem faria de qualquer forma.

-Filha, sente e tome café com seus irmãos. Disse Molly rapidamente subindo as escadas.

Se sentou à mesa, junto com Rony e os gêmeos. Ela casa andava meio vazia, sua mãe vivia reclamando da bagunça que todos faziam, mas como ela, agora, sentia falta daquilo. Apenas ela ainda morava junto com os pais.

-Gin, você vai mesmo assinar o contrato? Perguntou Fred, fazendo cara de nojo.

-Nossa irmãzinha nem vai mais lembra da gente depois que ficar famosa. Disse Jorge fazendo beicinho.

-Eu não sei porque você não segue uma profissão, e não isso. Rony murmurou, não olhando para ela.

-Eu acho que já expliquei demais pra vocês, e sim eu vou assinar o contrato Fred, e eu vou lembrar de vocês Jorge, e Rony isso é uma profissão. Ela saiu da mesa, e subiu para seu quarto, tomava em café em outro lugar, mas não agüentava mais ficarem falando dela. Parou na frente do roupeiro e ficou pensando em que roupa colocar. Colocou um vestido branco, cheio de pontas, que passavam de seu joelho, sem mangas, e todo bordado, colocou uma sandália; fez um feitiço para que seu cabelo se alisasse, e vestiu um, sobretudo branco, e aparatou.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Um homenzinho parecido com um vampiro estava cutucando Draco em sua cama.

-Eu já acordei, agora se some daqui! O homenzinho saiu dali assustado, Draco ainda não sabia porque tinha mandado aquela coisa ir morar em sua casa. Ele morava em um apartamento no centro de Londres, ele nunca gostou muito de lá, mas seus maiores investimentos estavam em Londres, e iria ficar por lá até resolver tudo.

Ficou deitado olhando o teto, tinha se lembrado do sonho que tivera, sonhar com uma Weasley não era o que ele chamava de uma boa noite de sono, era engraçado ver ela chorar de amor pelo Potter, será que eles estavam juntos? Não, se tivessem juntos ou até casados, sairia em todos os jornais e revistas bruxas.

-Pensando na Weasley e no Potter, eu não tenho mesmo o que fazer. Murmurou ele rindo e se alevantando.

Ele se vestiu, todo de preto, seria um dia importante. Se olhou no espelho, e saiu do quarto, indo para a sala de jantar. Seu café estava na mesa enorme, a sala era grande, com uma enorme mesa ao centro, as cadeiras com o estofado verde escuro, era um lugar escuro, mas belo. Ele se sentou na ponta da mesa e começou a comer.

-Draco. Murmurou a mulher em seu ouvido, fazendo massagens em seus ombros, depois beijando seu pescoço.

-Chega. Falou ele se alevantando. –Já não te falei para não aparecer mais aqui na minha casa.

-Mas Draco... Ela chegava cada vez mais perto, olhando sempre nos seus olhos, ela era morena, olhos verdes, pele clara, uma linda mulher. Sem ele esperar, ela o beijou.

Draco retribui o beijo, a encostando violentamente na parede, Monique colocou seus braços envolta do pescoço de Draco, enquanto ele passava as suas mão pelas costas dela, puxando-a cada vez mais para si. Ele deu um passo para trás.

-Nunca mais apareça aqui. Disse ele a olhando friamente, e saindo da sala.

-Mas Draco, eu te... Mas ele não havia escutado, havia aparatado, deixando ela ali, sozinha.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Gina entrou em uma loja no centro de Londres, ou melhor, dizendo num lugar abandonado, onde qualquer um que visse diria que ali não existia nada.

-Olá Gary- Cumprimentou gentilmente- Tenho uma reunião marcada com Sr.Shulivan as 9:00horas.-Disse Gina ajeitando seus cabelos de forma que ficassem comportados. Gina estava na agencia de Mayke, mais conhecido como Sr.Shulivan pelas pessoas,ele era uma pessoa muito importante sendo um dos maiores estilistas do mundo bruxo e também trouxa.

-Srta. Wesley, que prazer em revê-la, pode entrar Sr.Shulivan estava esperando-a..

-Obrigada Gary. Respondeu ela sorrindo.

Gina entrou de forma elegante na sala, Gary virou a cabeça para admirar a doce e gentil menina que havia se tornado uma mulher perfeita. _Sempre sobe que o Harry era idiota_ pensou ele ainda observando Virgínia.

O homem estava sentado de costas para a porta, ele estava observando a bela paisagem que estava a sua frente. Uma enorme janela, da qual se tinha a visão para um dos mais belos parques de Londres.

-Bom dia Gina!Sente-se.-Disse ele se virando e mirando a garota nos olhos. Ele era um homem muito bonito, elegante, moreno de olhos azuis. Sim, pelo físico era um homem perfeito para qualquer mulher, na opinião dela.

-Bom dia.-Falou Virgínia se sentando.

-Bom,vamos direto ao assunto Virgínia, você pensou em minha proposta?-Ele perguntou ansioso pela resposta.

-Então, eu pensei...e mesmo a contragosto de algumas pessoas resolvi aceitar.- Diz Gina com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Yess...Gina. Já vejo você nas capas de revistas do mundo inteiro,desfilando com minha grife, fazendo maior sucesso.-Mayke estava com as duas mãos levantadas mirando Gina com um olho só aberto,seu modo de dizer lembrou sua "querida" antiga professora de adivinhação,o que fez Gina rir.

-Será? -Gina achava que realmente Mayke estava aumentando um pouco as coisas.

-É claro Virgínia. As roupas estão ficando magníficas, e você como nossa modelo, será um verdadeiro sucesso! Mayke se alevantou da cadeira e andava pelo escritório.

-Bom, eu tenho que ir até o Beco Diagonal, depois eu passo aqui pra falar com você, e acertar todos os papeis.

-Okay, vou estar te esperando. Ele abriu a porta gentilmente a Gina.

Após sair, Gina foi direto ao Beco Diagonal, na verdade não tinha nada para fazer, mas queria comprar roupas e sapatos novos. Os gêmeos queriam que Gina continuasse a trabalhar com eles, mas agora seria impossível. Ela queria sair dando pulos de felicidade, mesmo toda sua família querendo que ela virasse auror junto com Mione e Harry, ela nunca quis, achava uma profissão interessante, mas não para ela.

Seu irmão raramente ficava em Londres, agora era goleiro de um dos times mais famosos de Quadribol do mundo bruxo.

Caminhando pelo Beco Diagonal Gina pensava como tudo estava dando certo em sua vida.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco virou o primeiro corredor voando, seus cabelos foram para seus olhos, com um gesto ele jogou seus cabelos para trás novamente.

-Sr. Malfoy, só um minuto...-Tentou falar Gary, mais Draco entrou antes que ele terminasse de falar.

Mayke levou um susto, estava distraído pensando,quando em um baque a porta de seu escritório bate.

-Dia ruim, dia ruim Mayke..-disse Draco tirando sua capa e se jogando em uma das poltronas.

-Oh Malfoy ,não o esperava tão cedo aqui.-disse Mayke se virando ficando de frente para Draco.

-Não agüentei ficar em casa.- Fala Draco olhando para algo na mesa de Mayke.

-Mulheres?

-Mulheres. -Bufou Draco.- E a nossa sociedade?

-Então, está tudo certo, basta você assinar uns papeis aqui. Eu estou dizendo, essa nova grife vai ser um sucesso.-então Mayke tirou alguns contratos de sua gaveta e entregou dois deles para Draco.

-É o que espero.

-Já estava esquecendo, tenho que te apresentar a nova modelo que vai apresentar nossa grife de primeira mão para todo o mundo bruxo.-Comentou ele animado.

-Claro, mas quem é ela? Bonita pelo menos?

-Bom,quero apresentá-los pessoalmente. E ela é perfeita.

-Espero que seja isso mesmo Mayke.

-Ela vai retornar, mais tarde, para acertar os últimos detalhes. Se quiser,venha ver a beleza com os próprios olhos.-Mayke havia se levantado e colocado seu casaco.

-Virei..-disse Draco também se levantando.

-O que acha de um drink Malfoy?

-Concerteza é uma ótima idéia.

E então os dois saíram da sala.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Após o Drink com Mayke, Malfoy resolveu ir resolver seus outros problemas no seu escritório e ficou de passar no escirtório de Mayke depois, para a conhecer a tal modelo. Ele realmente esperava que ela fosse "perfeita", pois na verdade seria ele quem deveria escolher.

Malfoy havia acabado de aparatar em seu escritório, que também se encontrava no centro de Londres, quando foi interrompido por sua secretaria .

-Sr.Malfoy, a Srta Monique o aguarda em sua sala.-Ela era baixinha e gordinha,com oclinhos fundos e parecia desajeitada, Draco ainda não sabia o porque não tinha a demitido ainda.

-Porque deixou a entrar? Eu havia lhe dado ordens que não queria NINGUÉM na minha sala enquanto eu não estivesse nela. Será que você é surda?-Disse Draco irritado, uma veia em seu pescoço saltava enquanto falava, e seu terno já estava todo amarrotado.

-Me desculpe, mais pensei...-Ela parecia nervosa e sem jeito, mas Draco a interrompeu.

-Você não pensa nada, porque vermes como você não pensam, vá terminar seu trabalho...Anda!- Berrou ele, antes de passar por ela sem dar muita atenção a seu choro esganiçado.Abriu a porta num estrondo.

A sala de Malfoy era mais escura impossível, móveis antigos mas concerteza de muita classe e caros. A sala em si parecia uma masmorra, toda de pedra, fria.

-O que faz aqui? Já não falei pra sumir?-Draco jogou sua maleta em cima da mesa.

-Querido você acha mesmo que eu vou sair da sua vida assim? Percebe-se que você não me conhece mesmo!-Ela soltou uma risadinha irônica e o abraçou por trás, beijando e mordendo lentamente o pescoço de Draco.

-Monique, pode parar.- Disse Draco sentindo calafrios pelo modo em que ela roçava a língua em seu pescoço, ele a virou a violentamente, de modo que ela ficava em sua frente.

-Eu sei que você não consegue resistir a mim Draco.- Sussurrou Monique em seu ouvido, puxando ele contra si. Ela estava encostada na mesa, e sabia que Draco não iria negar, ela o conhecia muito bem, e sabia como conquistá-lo facilmente.

-Não reclame depois.-Foram às únicas palavras de Draco antes de levantá-la e jogá-la na mesa.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº°°°°°

-Mamãe, cheguei.-Gritou Gina para avisando que havia chegado, estava cheia de sacolas.

Agora que era a modelo principal de uma das maiores grifes do mundo, ela tinha que cuidar um pouco mais de sua aparecia, mesmo sendo linda de qualquer jeito.

-Querida! Que bom que você chegou, saiu sem tomar café, você se alimentou?-Molly perguntou indo ajudar a filha com as sacolas.

-Sim mãe, eu comi, pode ficar sossegada. Me ajude a levar essas coisas para cima, preciso sair daqui a pouco.

-Mas já vai sair filha? Agora vai ser assim? Eu vou ficar sozinha nessa casa. Estava tão acostumada com esse lugar cheio de gente, agora você, como seus irmãos, esta tomando rumo na vida.-Molly já estava chorado ao falar, ultimamente ela estava muito emotiva.

-Mãe! Não chore por favor, acho que você já tinha que esperar por isso, porque, olha.-Virginia estava com medo de falar o que estava pensando por dias.-Eu estive pensando, com essa grife que eu vou trabalhar, mãe, eu vou morar sozinha, já passou da hora de fazer isso.

-Não filha...não, não e não...você é minha menininha...não.-Molly estava agarrada a sua filha, agora ela mal conseguia abraça-la por inteiro, Gina havia se tornado uma mulher alta e encorpada, sua mãe era muito baixa e gordinha.

-Mais mãe, você tem que entender...Eu cresci!- Falou ela se soltando dos braços de sua mãe a olhando.-Eu, como os outros, não sou mais uma criancinha. Eu quero ter minha própria casa, minha própria vida. Me sustentar.-Ela abraçou a mãe, tentando que ela entendesse.

-Tá Gina, vamos subir e guardar essas coisas.-Molly havia enxugado as lágrimas com as mãos e sorriu para a filha.

Gina resolveu não falar nada, teria que conversar quando seu pai estivesse junto, claro que iria sentir falta da Toca, mas já estava na hora de sair "debaixo da saia da mãe" literalmente falando. Mas sabia também, que não seria nada fácil convencer sua mãe, mas que conseguiria, iria dar um jeito.

Ela entrou em seu quarto, e colocou as sacolas em cima da cama. O quarto de Gina era claro, as paredes eram de um azul bebê, com a colcha da cama combinando. Havis apenas um pequeno roupeiro, uma escrevaninha no canto direito, com alguns tinteiros e pergaminhos jogados em cima. A cama ficava do esquerdo da porta e o roupeiro do lado esquerdo do quarto também, logo após a cama.

-Mãe, eu vou indo. Não me espere para o jantar, combinei de jantar com a Mione.-Ela deu um beijo da bochecha de sua mãe.

-Se cuida Gina.-Após Molly falar,ela aparatou.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº°°°°°°°°°°

Draco aparatou no corredor esquerdo do prédio de Mayke,estava preucupado rindo de si mesmo por se fazer passar por aquilo,como pode uma mulher o envolver tanto em seu próprio escritório,ele estava desamarrotando seu terno e arrumando seus cabelos loiros.

Gina aparatou no corredor direito do prédio de Mayke,estava pensado,em sua casa,morar sozinha não era uma má idéia,dês de que seus irmãos abriram a loja e construíram um império que ela pensava,como seria sua vida quando se torna-se adulta,estava arrumando seu vestido novo,precisava causar uma boa impressão para o sócio de mayke.

BAN

-Num olha pra onde anda garota?- Disse Malfoy se levantando, bravo sem olhar para a mulher que estava em sua frente.

-Você que veio pra cima de mim,não sabe pedir desculpas?- Disse ela também sem olhar.

Seus olhos se encontram,e num choque os dois gritam.

-VOCÊ!

* * *

N/A: Essa Fic é escrita por Três garotas, as Kiditumbescas, ou melhor Cissa,Cheli e Ana. 

É nossa primeira fic juntas, espero que gostem...mandem review se gostarem, se não gostarem,pra dar idéias..etc..o que quiserem..mais MANDEM REVIEWS! o/

N/A²: Agradecemos a nossa Beta Bruna(Lady Grint)...Brigado Bru!


	2. Apenas uma tentativa

Capitulo 2- Apenas uma tentativa.

- Weasley? - Questionou Malfoy, meio receoso com a resposta. Ele estava meio atordoado com o que havia acontecido em seu escritório e a última pessoa que ele imaginaria encontrar num corredor era uma Weasley.

- Sim, por quê? O que você esta fazendo aqui? - perguntou Gina sem entender o que um Malfoy fazia ali. Ele estava bem diferente, mais homem, com músculos definidos, apesar de estarem escondidos pelo casaco. As únicas coisas que não haviam mudado, e não iriam mudar nunca, eram os cabelos louros e os olhos cinzentos.

- Não interessa o que EU faço aqui! Quem pergunta isso sou eu! - Malfoy estava começando a ficar irritado. Ele olhava Virginia surpreso, ela não se parecia em nada com a pequena Weasley, estava mais mulher. Só a reconheceu mesmo pelos seus cabelos vermelho tipicamente familiares, que eram compridos e caiam sobre seus ombros magnificamente. "O que eu estou fazendo?"

Malfoy sacudiu a cabeça. "É ela mesmo, não acredito".

- Muito menos interessa o que eu faço aqui, então saia do meu caminho! - Gina jogou seus cabelos para as costas, arrumou o vestido no corpo e saiu sem olhar para trás, com o nariz arrebitado.

Malfoy ficou sem reação e apenas a seguiu com o olhar até vê-la virar o corredor.

"MERLIN", pensou ele. E então foi andando meio que sem rumo pelo prédio. "Que será que ela faz aqui? Mas, por que fiquei tão chocado? É só mais uma pobretona Weasley, oras. Não...não era aquilo que parecia, o vestido dela era diferente, não era como as roupas de segunda mão que ela sempre usava"

Draco só não entendia como em poucos segundos ele captou tantas coisas nela, nem foi um olhar tão profundo assim. Ele riu.

- Opa, a sala de Mayke é pra cá. – virou-se para o lado certo e seguiu em frente.

* * *

- Mayke, desculpe-me a demora, mas tive um esbarrão não planejado. Não estou atrasada, estou? – Gina estava arrumando suas madeixas. - Bem? – perguntou, indicando a si.

- Magnífica! Você não chegou atrasada, não. Meu sócio ainda não veio. Sente-se, quer um café? Um chá? Um suco? – Mayke ofereceu, como sempre, simpaticamente. Ele parecia muito contente.

- Água eu aceito. - Gina deu uma risadinha e se sentou num confortável sofá.

- Ah, claro. Que cabeça a minha. - ele bateu na cabeça e pediu uma água a Gary.

- Então, seu sócio está demorando, não? Tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco. – disse a garota consultando seu relógio, não gostaria de deixar Hermione esperando.

- Pode deixar, ele logo virá. Ele é sempre muito pontual, estou estranhando a demora. - Gary entrou com a água.

- Srta. - disse Gary, entregando-lhe a água.

- Obrigada, querido. - bebeu um gole e olhou para fora, o sol já estava se pondo.

A porta se abriu.

- Desculpe a demora, houve um pequeno imprevisto... - Malfoy entrou falando, e parou quando a viu.

- COF, COF, cof, cof... - Gina tinha acabado de se engasgar com sua água ao vê-lo ali, no lugar do sócio do Mayke.

- O que ela faz aqui? - perguntou Malfoy a Mayke, apontando Gina que estava vermelha respirando rápido tentando voltar ao normal.

- Vocês já se conhecem? - Mayke parecia não entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

- É ele o seu sócio? - perguntou Gina, indicando Malfoy com cara de nojo.

Malfoy passou a mão em seu rosto, ele estava suado, com os cabelos grudando em sua testa. Afrouxou um pouco a gravata e tossiu.

- Sou eu, sim. E você que é a modelo "perfeita"? - disse Draco zombando.

- Me desculpe, Mayke, mas não vou suportar esse aí. - Gina fez menção de sair, não iria tolerar uma coisa dessas.

- Menos, Malfoy. Então vocês já se conheciam, e pelo visto não são muito amigos.

- Não! - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo e viraram de costa um para o outro.

Mayke riu com a cena, pareciam duas crianças brigando.

- Bom, agora vocês vão trabalhar juntos, e não vou tolerar briguinhas desse tipo.

- Mas... - disse Gina, sendo interrompida.

- Nada de "mas", Gina. Você agora é minha modelo, e não vou deixá-la escapar. – disse Mayke, passando seu braço em volta dela.

- Mayke, tenho que ir. Estou atrasada para meu compromisso, com licença. - Gina tirou o braço do seu chefe de seu ombro, e rumou para porta, irritada.

- Tchau Mayke, nos falamos amanhã, então. Até lá. - e assim fechou a porta.

- Até... - respondeu Mayke, com uma cara indecifrável.

- Não acredito que é ela. Essa...essa Weasley pobretona! - reclamou Malfoy aborrecido, sentando no sofá para fazer um drink. - O que é isso? - Pôs a mão em baixo de si e viu que havia sentado em cima da bolsa de Gina. - Ela esqueceu a bolsinha... - zombou Draco balançando a bolsa.

- Deixe aí que eu entrego pra ela depois. - disse Mayke, indo pegar um charuto em sua gaveta.

- Não, eu entrego a ela! Não deve estar muito longe, até amanha Mayke. - então Draco fechou a porta, não dando tempo a Mayke para responder.

Ele mesmo não entendeu porque fez isso, não queria ver Gina novamente. Já a tinha visto o suficiente por um dia, mas agora que estava com a sua bolsa na mão, tentou achá-la.

* * *

Gina aparatou assim que saiu do escritório de Mayke. Iria se encontrar dali dez minutos com Hermione.

Haviam tornado-se grandes amigas de um bom tempo pra cá. Hermione estava se preparando para se tornar aurora, junto com seu fiel amigo Harry. Ela estava indo bem, mas estava meio chateada fazia uns meses.

- Gina! Gina! - gesticulava Hermione, para que sua amiga pude-se a vê-la.

- Mione, querida! Cheguei um pouco mais cedo, mas pelo visto você foi mais rápida que eu. - disse Gina cumprimentando a amiga com três beijinhos no rosto, sentando-se à mesa.

- Pois é, não tinha nada pra fazer na minha casa, vim pra cá um pouco mais cedo mesmo. - disse Mione, arrumando os cabelos loiros.

Hermione havia mudado bastante desde sua saída de Hogwarts. Estava mais vaidosa, seu cabelo agora era bem mais loiro, repicado nas pontas, e ela era linda, porem usava roupas estranhas que não mostravam totalmente sua beleza. Digamos que tinha um gosto meio excêntrico para roupas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Gina, pegando na mão da amiga.

- Não, só estou um pouco entediada. Mas me conta! Como foi lá com o "Sr. Shulivan" - disse Hermione, zombando ao dizer o nome de Mayke.

- Ah, Mione, foi um fiasco. Tudo estava maravilhoso, até que encontrei com o sócio de Mayke na grife. Adivinha quem é?

- Ah, não sei...Dobby? - brincou Mione, fazendo Gina rir.

- Não..o Dobby não..o Malfoy!

- Oh! Que fim o Malfoy teve, de filho de comensal para dono de grife...hahahaha – Mione ria feito louca.

- Que graça tem? Eu achava que ele estava morto ou preso. E olha aonde vou encontrá-lo! - disse Gina, tentando fazer a amiga parar de rir.

- Tá, tá...mas que é engraçado é. O Malfoy sempre fez aquela panca...hahaha – Mione ria. - Mas que diabos ele faz lá? Sócio do Mayke.

- E eu vou lá saber, mas achei muito estranho também.

- Será que ele sabia de você? E foi lá te perseguir? - Mione falava séria, mas dava pra ver que segurava o riso.

- Não, Mione. Ele também levou um susto quando me viu.

- Então isso é muito estranho. Será que ele tem um caso com Mayke? - disse ela mais séria ainda. O que soava muito brincalhão.

- Pára, Mione! Mas vamos mudar de assunto por que estou cheia disso por hoje.

- Ok, tudo bem. Empresta-me um espelhinho. Estou sentindo algo estranho no meu rosto.

- Um minuto, deixa-me pegar na minha...BOLSA! Cadê minha bolsa! - Gina havia se levantado para olhar em sua volta, mas nada de encontrar a bolsa. – Oh, não! Devo ter esquecido no escritório, com a pressa que eu sai.

- E agora? - perguntou Hermione, olhando em baixo da mesa pra ver se não tinha nada.

Ah, não voltarei lá. Vai que o Malfoy ainda esteja no escritório. Amanhã eu vou buscá-la, droga. - resmungava Gina.

* * *

Malfoy chegou em sua casa exausto. Esparramou-se no sofá, mas mantinha na mão a bolsa de Gina. Era uma pequena bolsa de mão azul, que combinava com seu vestido. Até que Virgínia tinha um bom gosto para roupas.

O que será que a Weasley leva nessa bolsinha? - Perguntou Malfoy a si, observando a bolsa atentamente.

Não, não vou mexer... francamente Malfoy". E assim Draco foi tomar um banho para relaxar, deixando a bolsinha em sua do sofá.

A água escorria pelo seu corpo, e ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos. "Que dia! Encontrei com a Weasley, bem no dia em que eu sonho com ela, sonho não...tenho um pesadelo! Muito estranho", refletiu Draco enquanto o tempo passava. Ele já tinha acabado de se lavar, mas adorava ficar ali, pensando.

Quando saiu do banho com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura, deixando os cabelos desarrumados e molhados, ele dirigiu-se para seu quarto, não sem antes passar na sala para pegar a bolsa da Gina. "Ah, não há mal nenhum em eu dar uma olhada, não é?", ponderou, subindo para seu quarto.

Entrando no quarto, ele pegou-a e abriu-a. Dentro dela tinha batons, rimel, pó, colônia... tinha muita coisa pra pouco espaço. "Provavelmente deve estar enfeitiçada". Até que ele parou quando viu uma carteira. Era uma carteirinha rosa com corações, parecia bem antiga já, era bem...infantil. "Ela deve ter guardado a 'primeira carteira'... que idiota".

Pegou então a carteira e abriu-a também, assim como tinha feito com a bolsa. Nela ele encontrou documentos como em qualquer outra carteira normal e dinheiro, e não era pouco. "Ela realmente não está tão pobre". Mas o que mais o chamou a atenção foi uma foto meio escondida entre os vãos da carteira, ele puxou e observou rindo. Nela tinha quatro adolescentes: o trio fantástico, Harry, Hermione e Rony; e Gina, a menorsinha da turma. Ela tentava se esconder na foto.

Malfoy observou que tinha setinhas e contornos em volta das cabeças. Em volta de Rony, tinha uma bolinha e escrito: "Irmãozinho querido". "Patético isso", pensou Malfoy. Era bem coisa da pequena Weasley. Em torno de Hermione tinha uma estrela e dentro estava escrito: "grande amiga". Mas o mais engraçado, para Malfoy, era o contorno de Harry, com um coração vermelho onde dentro estava escrito: "' meu grande amor". "Mais patético ainda".

Ele começou a rir compulsivamente. "Então a Weasley ainda ama o idiota do cicatriz". Malfoy riu por mais alguns segundos, e então guardou tudo novamente na bolsa. "Amanhã devolvo a bolsa, e ainda pergunto se ela ainda não esqueceu o famoso Potter". E, então, soltou a bolsa por lá e começou a se trocar.

* * *

Virgínia chegou em casa bufando, não comeu nada e foi para seu quarto. Contou as novidades para seus irmãos, mas resolveu não contar a parte do Malfoy. Ela sabia que seus irmãos não iriam gostar, e talvez até impedi-la de trabalhar lá. E isso era tudo o que ela menos queria no momento.

Foi para seu quarto e jogou-se na cama. Ela achava que tudo em sua vida estava tomando rumo, mas aí Draco Malfoy entra na história. Claro que não podia negar que era um belo homem, mas era igualmente arrogante. Será que alguém pode amar uma pessoa assim? "Gina, controle-se! Não vai ser Malfoy que vai estragar seu sonho, não mesmo", ela especulava sozinha.

* * *

Malfoy já estava sentado em uma poltrona da sala de Mayke esperando Virgínia, que estava atrasada. Hoje eles mostrariam para ela alguns modelos e também tirariam algumas fotos no estúdio, que se localizava no mesmo prédio.

Ele segurava a bolsa de Gina nas mãos e pensava na foto. Não sabia o porquê, mas não gostou de ver que ela ainda amava Harry. "Potter, o que ele tem demais?", se perguntava, sem saber a resposta. Provavelmente era por causa dele ser o famoso, o escolhido.

- Boa Tarde. – cumprimentou, a ruiva entrando na sala e tirando Malfoy de seus devaneios. Ela olhou diretamente para a bolsa nas mãos dele.

- Malfoy pegou sua bolsa, ele ia tentar lhe entregar, mas você já tinha aparatado. - explicou Mayke, observando o olhar da bela mulher à sua frente.

- E por que você não deixou a bolsa aqui, Malfoy? - questionou Gina. Ela tinha consciência do conteúdo de sua bolsa e tinha certeza que Malfoy havia mexido.

- Weasley, eu não fiquei com vontade de voltar. - Malfoy respondeu ironicamente, e jogou a bolsa nas mãos dela. Esta a pegou e se sentou em uma cadeira que estava perto da mesa de Mayke. – Vamos logo com isso, por favor. – falou Draco, sentando-se em uma outra cadeira. Olhou para Virginia, que estava com uma calça preta, botas brancas e uma blusa branca, com um belo decote. Gina reparou no olhar de Draco, mas resolveu não falar nada e prestar a atenção no que Mayke falava. Mas parou para observar Malfoy também, com um terno preto, uma camisa verde, cor da Sonserina, e uma gravata preta.

- Algum problema Weasley? – inquiriu Malfoy, ironicamente.

- Eu acho que quem estava me observando era você Malfoy! – contestou a modelo, não se mostrando intimidada.

- Claro, você é a nossa modelo! Tenho que observar. - rebateu ele, olhando firmemente para os olhos da garota.

- Bom, aqui estão algumas peças de roupas. - Mayke cortou a conversa antes que fosse tarde, pois sabia que não daria boa coisa. Mostrou algumas fotos para os dois - O ensaio vai ser hoje mesmo, Gina. Temos o maquiador e tudo. Vai ser apenas pra ver como você vai se sair. Por enquanto, nada oficial. - completou ele, sorrindo.

Ele havia pensando em mandar Malfoy e Gina lá para cima, achava que os dois iriam parar com as briguinhas infantis, mas viu que se enganara: teria que acompanhar os dois, ou melhor, cuidar deles.

Os três subiram em direção ao estúdio, que ficava logo acima à sala de Mayke. Ele já havia combinado tudo. As roupas de Gina, que ele sabia, a deixaria impressionada, assim como Malfoy. Chegando ao local, os dois pararam e ficaram olhando, Gina e Draco, o lugar onde as fotos seriam tiradas. Era simplesmente perfeito. Havia sido feitos alguns feitiços, os quais Gina desconhecia, aparentando a paisagem de uma praia, com as ondas e tudo mais.

- Vamos Gina, venha se maquiar. - convidou Mayke, despertando-a de sua passageira hipnose.

- Vai ser arrumar, Weasley. Faça de conta que vai se encontrar com o Potter. - zombou Malfoy, que havia se encostado em uma parede.

Maquiaram-na, nada de muito forte, porque não combinava com o rosto dela. Mas, com certeza, o que os surpreendeu foi a roupa que Gina havia colocado. Ela se olhou no espelho, e sem palavras ficou.

Era um vestido vermelho, combinando com seus belos cabelos, os quais possuíam, agora, cachos nas pontas. Todo bordado em um tom dourado, descendo no ombro esquerdo, dando a volta em sua cintura e continuando pelo lado esquerdo. As costas aparecendo, e com um pequeno decote.

O que ela mais gostou, foi a cara de Draco quando a viu. Sim, ela nunca iria esquecer aquela cena: um Malfoy "babando" por uma Weasley.

- Tá, Malfoy! Eu sei que estou magnífica, mas disfarça, certo? – retrucou a ruiva, passando por ele e sorrindo ironicamente.

- Uma Weasley se achando... eu não esperava isso. – replicou Malfoy, olhando para algum ponto para não pregar os olhos novamente em Gina.

- Está mudando de assunto Malfoy. - sorriu Gina, o olhando e virando-se, logo em seguida.

- Meu grande amor. - murmurou o jovem homem no seu ouvido. - Patético! - Ele virou-se, para voltar ao lugar que havia saído. Gina o olhou novamente.

- Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? - colocando as mãos nos ombros dele, o puxando, fazendo ele a encarar nos olhos. Ele apenas sorriu ironicamente, do jeito mais cretino que pôde.

- Agora Weasley, é você quem está mudando de assunto.

- Você não tem esse direito, Malfoy!

- Mas que é patético, depois de tudo você ainda amá-lo, é! - Gina apenas o encarou.

- Sinta-se à vontade Malfoy, pode falar o que quiser. Você nunca chegará aos pés do Harry mesmo.

- Eu sou muito mais eu do que o Potter. Mas fique com o grande amor da sua vida Weasley, vocês dois se merecem mesmo. Mas, claro, se ele te _querer_. – Ele destacou muito bem a última palavra. Sem pensar em nada, Gina partiu para cima dele, ela não conseguia mais agüentar.

Tantas ofensas e, ainda mais, da boca de um Malfoy. Mas a pior parte era saber que tudo o que ele falava era verdade. Imperceptivelmente, uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto.

Malfoy ao ver a mulher descontrolada, pronta para pular em cima dele, a segurou pelos pulsos e reverteu a situação, virando-a e encostando-a contra a parede.

-Me solta Malfoy! – esperneou ela, tentando soltar suas mãos. Sabia que daria nisso, acabaria brigando com Malfoy e não se controlando. O olhou, e pela primeira vez viu o quanto belo Malfoy era. Ele sempre fizera sucesso na escola. Mas como sempre ela só tivera olhos para Harry. _Maldito Harry Potter_, era por causa dele que havia chorado tantas vezes, se escondido de todo mundo por muitas vezes. Ele teria que esquecê-lo, mas não fazia nem noção de como.

- Não! - cada vez mais ele chegava perto dela. A faria esquecer do Potter, se apaixonar por ele, e depois a largaria. Mostraria a Potter que podia mais do que ele. Que uma Weasley poderia se apaixonar por ele. Mas com certeza ele nunca pensou que na verdade quem se apaixonaria seria ele.

Ela apenas o olhou aqueles olhos e ele lentamente colocou uma das mãos na nuca de Virgínia, e a puxou.

* * *

Oie!  
Novo capítulo! Espero que gostem!  
Brigado novamentea Bru, que eu fiz ela betar correndo! xD  
E gente, mandem Reviews! \o

Miaka-ELA nós realmente não entedemos seu review.  
Se puder explique melhor, tá?


	3. O começo de um plano Malfoy

**Capítulo 3** - O começo de um plano Malfoy

Seus lábios estavam quase colados, e eles, apenas paralisados. Olhos nos olhos.

"_Vírginia, é um Malfoy, você sempre teve problemas com ele_", tentava dizer para si mesma. Queria empurrar Malfoy, tirá-lo dali, mas não conseguia e não sabia porque. Ela sempre odiara os Malfoy e agora não conseguia fazer nada, a não ser olhá-lo.

"_Só mais um pouco, ela quer, está na cara_" vangloriava-se Draco. Ele iria conseguir, agora tinha certeza que Virgínia não seria nem um pouco difícil. Mas, por alguns minutos, não queria beijá-la apenas para fazer ciúmes para o Potter.

- Hem, hem - Pigarreou Mayke, observando a cena quando acabara de entrar, tinha ido pegar um casaco e não viu o começo da briga.

- Me solta, Malfoy! - disse Gina, se soltando dos braços de Malfoy e se limpando, como se estivesse à beira de pegar uma doença contagiosa.

- Claro! Assim talvez eu não pegue nenhuma doença e nem fique pobre, que nem sua família é, Weasley.- falou Draco também se limpando e sorrindo ironicamente.

- Calma gente. Virgínia coloque esse casaco.- disse Mayke entregando-o para Gina.

Gina colocou e se olhou no espelho. O casaco deu mais graciosidade ao modelito, que caiu muito bem em Gina, como sempre.

- Perfeito Mayke.- disse a garota se virando e olhando para Malfoy.

- Só a modelo que não ajuda. Por que o resto está realmente bom.- Murmurou Draco, indo se sentar, fazendo de conta que não havia visto a cara de desprezo que Gina o lançara.

-Malfoy, se não tiver nada de bom pra falar é melhor calar essa sua boca.-Respondeu Gina no mesmo tom.

-Tá, eu sei que vocês se "odeiam", mas, vamos manter a calma aqui, pelo menos.- Mayke disse, frizando bem a palavra "_odeiam_", e riu, discretamente, em seguida.

Mayke reparou muito bem que as brigas eram tolas e sem fundamentos, e isso estava na cara que não era apenas "_ódio_".

-Quem escolheu a modelo foi você, Mayke.- Rebateu Draco, que agora se mostrava irritado.

- Draco, foi uma ótima escolha, e não vou mudar.

Gina riu com as palavras de Mayke e ainda mais com a cara de Malfoy.

- Prefiro não discutir mais. - disse Draco, batendo a porta, o máximo que pôde, ao sair da sala.

Gina voltou a se olhar no espelho e os dois ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Mayke, esse Malfoy está insuportável. Está, não. Ele É insuportável.- Disse Gina inconformada, sentando em uma poltrona. Na poltrona onde iele/i estava sentado.

- Gina, há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem? - E, assim, Mayke se sentou ao seu lado e pegou em sua mão. Virgínia estranhou aquele gesto, mas resolveu não falar nada.

- Ah! Vários anos, ele estudava junto com meu irmão, entraram juntos na escola. Mas Draco seguiu para a Sonserina e Rony para a Grifinória.

- Sim. A Sonserina, aquela casa não era muito boa em meus tempos também.

- Mayke, você estudou em Hogwarts? - Perguntou Gina surpresa.

- Sim, mas já faz muito tempo, Virgínia.

- Mais, você não parece...é...hum...quero dizer...- Virgínia ficou sem jeito.

- Velho. Eu sei, não pareço tão velho. Realmente não sou, mais o poder dos feitiços e das poções são bem grandes. –Completou Mayke sorrindo.

- Saiba que você sempre será um gato, viu.- Brincou Gina, dando uma piscadinha para Mayke.

-Claro, os bofes que me aguardem.- E, assim, os dois ficaram rindo.

* * *

- Esses dois. Sinceramente, estou pensando se essa sociedade está valendo a pena. O pior é que não posso voltar atrás, por que quando precisei da ajuda de Mayke ele não hesitou em me ajudar. Mas aturar uma Weasley, não, isso é demais! - Draco resmungava consigo mesmo, descendo para o escritório de Mayke, onde esperaria pelo final do ensaio.

Se jogou em uma poltrona como era acostumado a fazer e ficou perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Não sabia se queria que aquele beijo acontecesse ou não. Talvez Mayke ter aparecido foi bom, mas e se ele não tivesse aparecido, ele a beijaria? Sim, claro que sim. Ele teria que tentar de novo, aquele plano de humilhar Virgínia e mostrar a ela que eu sou superior ao Potter é genial, esquecer Harry Potter. Teria que dar tudo certo, teria não, daria tudo certo, Malfoy tinha certeza; sempre conseguira com todas as mulheres, e não seria uma Weasley, a exceção.

Passado alguns minutos, Gina e Mayke adentram na sala conversando e rindo.

- Oh, você ainda está aqui.- Disse Virgínia, que fechou a cara na mesma hora.

- Não, é apenas meu espírito, Weasley.- Respondeu Draco ironicamente.

- Bom, Malfoy, aqui estão algumas fotos que a gente acabou de tirar. Me diga o que acha.- Falou Mayke tentando acabar com a discussão sem fundamento dos dois e entregando as fotos para Draco.

Ele pegou as fotos e as passava rapidamente, se levantou e começou a caminhar pela sala.

Gina estava apreensiva com a atitude de Malfoy, ele parecia interessado, não, ele não estava interessado, até agora ele só sabia ofendê-la. E, assim, ela já estava a imaginar que argumento ele usaria agora para ofendê-la, já havia se acostumado, era costume dos Malfoy.

Enquanto Draco observava as fotos, pensandava em como colocar seu plano em prática. Aquelas fotos estavam realmente lindas, isso ele não podia negar. Virgínia usava o mesmo vestido que no estúdio. E ela andava pela praia artificial, e o vento batia em seus cabelos vermelhos, movendo-os para trás. Gina estava séria nas fotos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sensual, e, isso, com certeza chamou a atenção de Draco. "_Até que ela tem jeito"_, pensou ele.

- Hum...- Ele deu uma pausa, como se estivesse pensando no que falaria.- Ficaram ótimas, Virgínia.- Sorriu e a olhou.- Podemos passar para próxima etapa, Mayke.-Terminou Malfoy, com a maior simplicidade do mundo.

Gina abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Realmente, não era Malfoy que estava falando aquilo. Ele não a ofendeu nem um pouco! Nada, nem olhou para sua cara com aquele ar de superioridade, simplesmente foi normal. E a chamou de Virgínia! Sim, isso sim não era uma coisa normal, ele nunca havia chamado-a assim. Aquilo não estava certo, não mesmo.

- Gostou mesmo, Draco? - Perguntou Mayke, também não acreditando muito.

- Eu já não falei que gostei! Estão surdos ou o quê? - Virgínia e Mayke apenas se entreolharam. - Bom, tenho que ir. Compromissos. - E, sem falar mais nada, saiu da sala.

Mas o que eles não viram, foi o sorriso de satisfação de Malfoy quando fechou a porta.

_"Sim, Draco! Você é genial, magnífico! Um belo ator, devia pensar em seguir essa carreira"_. Ria ele, andando pelos corredores, até sair do prédio.

Na sala, Mayke e Virgínia apenas se olhavam.

- Mayke, você viu isso? Não, porque só pode ser sonho. – Perguntou Virgínia apontando a porta, ainda pasma.

- Não, Gina, não é um sonho.- Respondeu ele sorrindo.- Bom, mais é um ótimo sinal! Assim, ele pára de reclamar.- Continuou Mayke de bom humor.

- Claro! Espero que seja um bom sinal mesmo.- Ela respondeu, pensativa.

Gina sabia que aquilo não era um bom sinal, não sabia como tinha certeza disso. Por todos os anos que ela havia convivido, ou melhor aturado, Sonserinos e Malfoy, ela sabia que isso era sinal de que mais para frente as coisas iriam piorar, ou seja, precisava tomar cuidado.

* * *

- Oi mãe! Oi pai! E oi Rony! - disse Virgínia quando entrou n'A Toca.

-Olá querida, venha jantar. Você chegou tarde hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Molly, meio que arrastando a filha para a mesa.

-Nada não, mãe! Depois do ensaio, eu fui dar umas voltas, e, obrigada, não estou com fome. Eu vou pro meu quarto, com licença.- E, assim, Gina subiu as escadas.

- O que aconteceu com ela?- Perguntou o Sr. Weasley, olhando para as escadas que há segundos, Gina estava subindo.

- Esse emprego dela. Não sei, não.- Falou Rony irritado, na verdade, ele nunca havia concordado com a profissão que sua irmã tinha escolhido, e acho que nunca aceitaria.

Sempre sonhara com sua irmã sendo auror ou curandeira, trabalhando no Ministério, mas nunca como uma modelo.

- Rony! Pare de implicar com o trabalho da sua irmã.- disse a Sra. Weasley encerrando a conversa.

Virgínia entrara no quarto e logo se jogou na cama. "_Quero sair dessa casa"_. Pensava Gina, deitada na sua cama, e olhando para a janela, para as estrelas. Não sabia o real motivo por estar assim. Tudo bem. Ter visto Malfoy, quase tê-lo beijado, mexeu com ela, mas, mesmo assim, era um pouco sem sentido isso tudo.

_"Vou ligar pra Mione, talvez eu esqueça um pouco disso tudo"_. Pegou seu celular na bolsa e discou o número da amiga.

Gina não era muito ligada em coisas trouxas, mas um celular era bem útil, já que conhecia muitos trouxas e às vezes queria apenas se comunicar com uma pessoa sem entrar em lareiras ou ficar aparatando.

- Alô? Mione, você está ocupada?

- Não. O que foi? Sua voz está estranha.- Mione respondeu.

- Não sei. Voltei do ensaio assim, estranha, também não era para menos, mas te conto tudo depois. Mione posso dormir na sua casa? - apressou-se a dizer.

- Claro, mas você sabe como aqui ainda esta uma bagunça né! Faz pouco tempo que mudei e ainda não deu tempo pra arrumar tudo do jeito que quero.

- Bom, então, daqui há uma hora eu to aí.

- Claro, vem logo. Vou pedir uma pizza para nós.

- Mione, você viciou em pizzas né?

- Ah Gin! Aqui perto tem uma pizzaria ótima! É mais fácil também, não ter que fazer o jantar é ótimo.

- Só você mesmo. Tá, até daqui a pouco.

-Até mais, Beijos.

-Beijos.

Virgínia foi tomar um banho. Afinal ,do jeito que estava, não sairia para lugar algum. Ela colocou uma calça jeans, uma blusinha preta e um tamanco também preto. Amarrou todo o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo, e desceu as escadas, avisou que não iria dormir em casa e saiu.

* * *

Virgínia sabia onde era a casa de Mione, mas resolveu não aparatar dentro da casa da amiga, mas a algumas quadras dali, queria ir caminhando, pensando na sua vida.

Hermione morava no centro de Londres, um belo lugar. Era ali que Gina sempre sonhara em morar, e com certeza não demoraria muito para conseguir.

- Toc toc toc.- Bateu Virgínia na porta.

- Entra! – Gritou Hermione de algum canto da casa. Gina entrou.

- Mione. Eu me lembro que você disse que estava um pouco bagunçada, mas o que é isso? – Disse Gina, após desviar de uma pilha de livros. Havia várias dessas pela sala.

Na sala principal, várias pilhas de livros de todas formas e tamanhos estavam formadas. Tinha uma estante com uma televisão, que Gina não sabia direito como funcionava, mas sabia o que era. Do lado direito, um sofá bonito, porém, todo empoeirado, e do lado esquerdo, uma porta entreaberta, de onde vinha a voz de Hermione.

Gina passou pela tal porta, e logo após tinha um corredor, do lado esquerdo uma escada, que daria para o segundo andar, e a direita, outra porta, que dava para a cozinha.

Chegando na cozinha, Gina percebeu que lá estava tudo em perfeita ordem, assim, como o resto da casa.

- Calma, é só a sala que está assim. Tenho que fazer um feitiço em algum armário para colocar todos aqueles livros, o resto esta tudo como eu queria.- Disse Mione entregando um pedaço de pizza para a amiga.

- Hermione e seus livros.-Falou Gina sorrindo.

- Gin, você sabe que eu não vivo sem eles né.- Concordou ela, sentando-se e rindo também.

- Sua casa está linda! Muito melhor que a casa dos seus pais. Que demais, amiga, você vai ver, eu ainda vou ter uma casa como esta.- E, assim, ela deu uma mordida na pizza, jogando sua bolsa em cima da mesa.

- Você vai ter sim, Gina. Mas, me conta, porque você tava daquele jeito no celular? O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Mione, demonstrando estar preocupada com a amiga.

- Sinceramente, nem eu sei. Devo ter ficado assim por causa da reação do Malfoy hoje, imagina, se ele não tinha que estar no meio. Às vezes, me pergunto se não era melhor eu ter rejeitado aquele emprego.

- Como assim? O que ele fez Gina?

E, assim, Gina contou tudo que acontecera no dia todo, detalhadamente. Mas, claro, omitindo o fato que gostou de ter quase beijado Malfoy. Não soube porque não contou, mas apenas preferiu ficar quieta sobre esse assunto.

- Gina, não se deixa abalar por causa do Malfoy. Ele sempre foi assim, e você sabe. Mas que você deveria ter beijado ele, ah, isso você deveria.- Comentou Hermione, após Gina acabar de lhe contar tudo.

- Mione! - exclamou a amiga.

-Ah! Gin, o Malfoy sempre foi um gato, e não vem dizer que não, porque você sabe que ele é. Só quando ele abre a boca, aí sim, estraga tudo.

-Tá, tá.- Gina corou um pouco.- Ele é lindo sim! Concordo! E concordo também que, quando ele abre a boca, é um inferno.

As duas riram por alguns instantes.

- E agora vai dizer que você não teve vontade de beijá-lo? - As duas sempre se deram bem por causa disso, mesmo tentando esconder, a outra sempre sabia o que estava pensando.

-Aff... Tá, eu tive e daí? Também né.- Hermione ria mais do que nunca e Gina fez uma cara de emburrada.

- Vamos, Gin! Vem me ajudar a arrumar sua cama. Nós podemos levar a outra que tem no outro aposento, lá pro meu quarto aí a gente dorme junto.- Explicava Mione subindo as escadas.

Após ter chegado no topo, Hermione reparou que Gina não a seguia.

- GINA! - Gritou Mione.

Virgínia quase deu um pulo com o grito, não estava totalmente concentrada no que Hermione ia dizendo.

- Assim você me mata, Mione.- Brincou ela, parando no meio da escada e olhando a amiga.

-Gin! Você quer sair de casa, né? - Gina, meio sem entender, fez que sim com a cabeça.- Pois bem, aqui tem lugar pra mais de uma pessoa morar, tem dois quartos, a casa é grande e com certeza caberia nós duas. Amiga, o que acha de vir morar aqui? Comigo. - Hermione quase dava pulos enquanto falava.

- É sério, Mione?

- Claro! Então o que acha?

- Eu amei a idéia, Mione! - Gin subiu o que restava das escadas e abraçou a amiga.

* * *

Mais um capítulo aí! \o  
Ah! A nossa beta resolveu nos deixar. / Mas Bru valeu por tudo moça!  
E Mo brigadão pela betagem! Tá perfeita!

**Ronnie Weezhy  
**Tá aí o capítulo! Espero que goste. E continue mandando reviews.

**Miaka-ELA  
**Oi! Desculpa, é que tipo eu não sabiao jeito de seus reviews, então parecia que você estava meio que gozando sabe, mas agora entendi! Desculpa mesmo! E brigadão pelos reviews!

**Mila Potter Evans  
**Que bom que você está gostando da história! E imagina o Draco e Gina se apaixonando no mundo da moda, seria lindo né?  
E brigado! Esperamos seus outros reviews viu?

**Rafinha M. Potter  
**É bem dizer q história tá sendo em duas, a Aninha sumiu! ¬¬ Mas tudo bem.  
Que bom que você gostou que a história role no mundo da moda! xD  
Desculpa, mas a gente tinha que atrapalhar esse beijo! Mas sim, terá outros! \o  
E espero conseguirmos revelar logo esse lado do Draco! Hauahauahauahauahauahaua  
Continua mandando reviews é legal saber a opinião de vocês.

Ah! E um BEIJÃO pro pessoal do BD que tá lendo a fic lá! \o  
Esperamos reviews com idéias, defeitos, crtitícas, qualquer coisa!


	4. Mudança de Planos

Pessoal, aí esta o 4º capítulo! Espero que gostem e desculpa a demora de atualizar, okay? Por favor comentem! E, até o próximo capítulo, bye bye o/

* * *

4º Capítulo- **Mudança de Planos**

Malfoy saiu do prédio feliz e sorridente, sabia que havia conseguido o que queria. Nem ele mesmo acreditou quando falou aquilo. Ele nunca trataria uma Weasley assim.

Ele iria se encontrar com Zabine, seu amigo e sócio em alguns negócios. Os dois haviam combinado de almoçar num restaurante perto do prédio. Mas não era qualquer restaurante, era o melhor de Londres. Draco sempre teve essas manias, não freqüentava simples restaurantes.

Ao chegar lá, reparou que ainda era um pouco cedo. Saiu do escritório tão perturbado e feliz, que nem reparou na hora. Mas, também, aquilo não importava.

Sentou-se numa mesa e pediu um drink, para passar o tempo até Blaise chegar e, também, pensar em sua agitada vida.

Sua vida não estava entre as melhores, seus negócios até que iam bem. Mas ele sabia que não estava feliz, parecia que lhe faltava algo, um pedaço para sua felicidade estar completa.

Quando Draco menos percebeu, se pegou pensando em Virgínia, e o quanto ela estava linda e diferente naquele ensaio. Seus cabelos cor de fogo, os olhos castanhos, os quais sempre o chamaram atenção. O jeito com que ela agia, como ela agiu quando ele ia beija-lá, o seu sorriso que sempre o chamara atenção em Hogwarts. O quanto ela era linda.

_Malfoy, o que está acontecendo com você? Francamente_, ele bufou. E quando olhou para o lado viu Zabine entrando pomposamente, com seu ar de "Eu sou o melhor!".

- E aí, Draco? Faz tempo que chegou? - disse Zabine, sentando-se.

-Não, acabei de chegar. - Mentiu Malfoy. - Mas, e aí? Como vão os negócios?

- Ah! Tudo a mesma coisa, você sabe, nada muda. Os lucros estão bem até. - Disse Blaise, meio desanimado.

- E isso não é bom? - Perguntou Draco sem entender.

- Não é isso. É que nada acontece de interessante e diferente na minha vida, sempre a mesma coisa. Estou precisando de algo mais agitado, se é que me entende. - Explicou Zabine.

- Entendi. Está faltando mulher. - Zombou Draco.

- Não é isso. Tá faltando aquela mulher, aquela que sabe mexer com o cara. E não essas aí. - Blaise estava se empolgando. Malfoy apenas ria.

- Eu acho melhor você pedir um drink, e parar de falar essas besteiras.

- Tá, tá.- Resmungou ele, ajeitand-se na cadeira.

- Tá afim de ir comigo amanhã no escritório do Mayke? Você lembra dele? - Perguntou Draco.

-Não me diga que você é o mais novo estilista de Londres? - Blaise perguntou, não agüentando segurar o riso.

Draco apenas o olhou, Blaise sabia que aquela cara não era boa coisa.

– Tá, já parei.-Terminou ele agora tentando ficar sério.

- Você vai ou não? - Insistiu Draco.

- Sim, eu vou.

- Você vai ter uma surpresa quando chegar lá.

- Que surpresa, Draco?

- A nossa modelo.

- Quem é ela?

- Você verá, Blaise.

- Ah não, agora me fala. Você sabe o quanto eu sou curioso.

- Você vai ver.

- Se é assim, tudo bem. Eu sei que não adianta ficar aqui implorando, você não vai me contar mesmo.- E, então, pegou o copo de Draco, e tomou um gole do drink.

-EIII...- Draco puxou seu drink de volta, zombando de Zabine.

Fizeram os pedidos, e ficaram ali, os dois, conversando.

* * *

Gina e Mione já estavam de camisola, deitadas nas camas, localizadas uma ao lado da outra. Afinal, as duas sempre foram muito apegadas.

- Acabei de lembrar de como era nossa adolescência. Lembra que vivíamos fazendo isso no seu quarto quando eu ia passar o final das férias n'A Toca? Sua mãe mandava a gente ir dormir e nós ficávamos lá, fofocando. Lembra Gin? - Perguntou Mione, deitada de bruços, olhando para a amiga, rindo.

- É claro que eu lembro. Bons tempos aqueles. - Disse Gina, fitando o teto.

- O que foi, Gin? - Perguntou Mione, vendo que a garota estava quieta demais.

- Estou pensando em como vou falar para os meus pais que vou vir morar aqui. Eles vão ficar...

- Desapontados.- Terminou Hermione, sentando-se na cama.

- Eu não sei se desapontados é a palavra certa. Rony vai sair da cidade, tem uma temporada com o time. Eles vão ficar sozinhos, imagina como minha mãe vai ficar. Mas estou decidida, quero a minha vida. - Falou Gin, também sentando-se na cama.

- O Rony vai sair da cidade? - Perguntou Hermione, tentando não demonstrar o interesse.

- Sim. Mas posso saber porque o interesse? - Respondeu Virgínia, lançando outra pergunta.

- Nada. Só para saber. - Falou ela, novamente sem demonstrar interesse.

- Mas eu já me decidi, Mione! Quero uma vida só minha, sem ninguém me importunando.

- Claaaaro. Já está mais do que na hora, não é! Você já tem seu emprego, sua vida, a única coisa que falta é sair da barra da saia da sua mãe! - Disse Mione, ficando em pé na cama e arrumando-se para pular.

- Mione, o que é isso? - Falou Gina, olhando espantada para Mione.

- Vamos Gin,vamos comemorar! Pular! - E, assim, Mione puxou Gina, de forma com que ela ficasse de pé. As duas começaram a pular.

- Você não era assim, Mione. - Gritou Virgínia, enquanto ria e pulava.

- Eu mudei. - Respondeu ela, rindo mais ainda.

* * *

Draco chegou em casa, e no mesmo instante que abriu a porta, já soltou o nó da gravata, jogou o palitó de lado e se jogou no sofá mais próximo.

Fora um dia cheio, ele realmente estava cansando e precisava de um banho. Mas uma coisa estava fazendo-o pensar.

iSerá que foi uma boa idéia chamar Blaise para ir amanhã no Mayke? Bom, só vou saber isso amanhã/i.

Ele continuou deitado ali, pensando. Minutos depois, seguiu para o banheiro, tomaria um banho e relaxaria. O próximo dia seria longo. Longo demais por sinal.

Depois da sessão _Kids_, elas resolveram que já estava na hora de se deitar. Afinal, amanhã seria o dia em que Gina contaria para os pais que ia sair de casa, o que realmente ela não sabia como fazer, tinha certeza que essa tarefa não ia ser uma das mais fáceis.

* * *

Logo pela manhã, Gina arrumou suas coisas e rumou para A Toca. Queria acertar sua estadia na casa de Mione logo, que em pouco tempo seria dela também.

Depois de toda aquela conversa e animação, Virgínia ficou muito empolgada, ter uma casa, ser dona do próprio nariz era uma idéia genial, o que a deixava feliz e eufórica.

Chegando em casa, encontrou sua mãe sentada no sofá, tricotando, e seu pai estava terminando de tomar seu café para seguir o Ministério. Rony deveria estar dormindo ainda, era muito cedo, mas Gina tinha compromissos no escritório logo mais tarde e não gostava de chegar atrasada nos lugares, principalmente, quando se tratava de trabalho.

- Bom dia, mãe! Pai! - Disse Gina, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Filha, minha querida, que bom que está com uma carinha melhor hoje.- Molly falou, enquanto se desvencilhava da lã, e ia em direção à filha.

- Estou melhor, mamãe, mas gostaria de conversar com vocês dois. Agora. - Ela respirou fundo. - Tenho um compromisso mais tarde, então, tenho que falar logo.

- Sim, minha filha, venha aqui, senta. Arthur, querido, vem aqui! - Molly já arrastava um sofá para Gina e um para o marido. E, assim, o Sr. Weasley a seguiu, com um belo sorriso paternal para filha.

Algo em si a deixava feliz em toda essa história, ela sabia que seu pai a apoiaria em qualquer decisão tomada. Pois, por mais doloroso que fosse, ele sabia que isso iria acontecer algum dia. Mas o que não a deixava feliz, era a sua mãe. Molly realmente a entendia, mas Gina também queria ter a própria vida.

- Pois bem, fale.- Disse Molly, agora, segurando as mãos da filha e sorrindo.

- Mãe, pai - Gina engasgara, ela não sabia como falar, e muito menos como abandonar aquela casa que sempre vivera. - Queria dizer a vocês, que...bom...tomei uma decisão, mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acontecer, vocês sabem, só estou aproveitando essa maré de novidades na minha vida, e resolvi morar sozinha. - Gina falou tudo rapidamente, tudo que quisera falar.

Molly soltou a mão da filha na mesma hora.

- Mas mãe, não vou morar sozinha totalmente. Vou dividir o apartamento com a Hermione. É um lugar aconchegante. - Dizia Gina, rapidamente, como se quisesse reparar algum erro.

Lágrimas já começavam a rolar pelo rosto de Molly, que agora estava com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Querida, a gente já sabia. Sempre soubemos. Primeiro foi o Gui, depois, Carlinhos, Percy, depois os gêmeos, Rony que mal fica em casa, a única que ainda nos "restava" era você, Gina. E a gente tinha que se preparar para esse momento.- Disse Arthur tentando acalmar a mulher que já estava chorando desesperadamente.

- Mãe! Por favor, não fique assim. Você sabe que eu vou vir sempre aqui! - Gina também tentava acalmar a mãe.

-Gina , querida, não é só isso. Estou sentindo um vazio por dentro, um sentimento de perda, agora, será só eu e seu pai.- Molly falou em meio a soluços e extremamente triste.

- Mãe, entenda, por favor. Fico muito mal por isso, mas tente entender, eu não posso morar com vocês minha vida toda. - Falou Gina, agora tentando segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- Eu entendo, filha.- Molly estava de cabeça baixa, mexendo em um botão de sua saia.

- OBrigada mãe, e pai. - Gina abraçou os dois. - Vou subir, tenho que arrumar algumas coisas, com licença.

Gina não suportou ver seus pais daquele jeito, ela pensou que teria muita briga, muita gritaria. Mas foi diferente, foi pior, mil vezes pior. Ela viu sua mãe muito triste, sem armas nenhuma para brigar ou discutir e apenas assistiu, vendo que perdeu e que não havia outra escolha, além de aceitar.

* * *

Draco e Blaise já estavam largados nas poltronas da sala de Mayke. Malfoy sempre fora muito pontual, mas sabia que Virgínia não era assim. Ela estava atrasada, exatamente, 15 minutos. E Blaise não parava de perguntar quem era, e o pior de tudo, era que Mayke tivera que sair.

Ele sabia que não daria nada certo, Zabine ia ter que sair logo, então, iria ter que aturar a Weasley. Ou melhor, aturar até que não seria uma idéia tão ruim. Era hoje que ele colocaria o tal plano em ação. Novamente, ele sabia que conseguiria. Tinha certeza.

Alguém bateu na porta, o coração de Malfoy disparou, ele sabia que era ela. Blaise percebeu a reação de Draco, e sabia que ali tinha coisa.

- Com licença, Mayke. – Falou Virgínia, abrindo a porta, mas logo percebeu que Mayke não estava ali.

Foi nessa hora que viu Draco, e o famoso Blaise sentados nas poltronas.

- Entra, Weasley, o Mayke disse que não demoraria a voltar.- disse Malfoy, fazendo pouco caso da presença de Gina.

- Entre, Mione.- Disse ela, depois de olhar com uma cara pouco agradável para Draco, e puxando a amiga para dentro.

- Uma sangue ruim? – Exclamou Draco da forma mais irônica possível.

- Mione, ignore-o. Por favor.- Murmurou Virgínia, indo se sentar no outro canto da sala, de frente para uma lareira, num pequeno sofá para duas pessoas.

Hermione não se ofendia mais com as palavras de Malfoy, ele não conseguiria nada. Mas ela não pode deixar de notar como ele estava lindo, nem o famoso Blaise ganhava dele.

- Hermione Granger! - Chamou Gina, abanando a mão na frente do rosto de Mione.

- Desculpa, Gin. Eu...eu estava pensando.

- Hum...Em que?

- Nada de importante.

- Se não fosse importante, você não teria ficado daquele jeito né?

- Esquece, Gina.

- Não vou nem comentar, Mione.- Virgínia estranhou Hermione ter ficado assim, achou que foi pelo o que Malfoy falou, mas ela estava enganada.

No outro canto da sala, o assunto era diferente.

- Malfoy! A tal pessoa é a Weasley ou a Granger? - Perguntou Zabine meio confuso, olhando as duas indo se sentar.

-A Vir...Weasley, é claro. Eu nem sabia que a sangue ruim viria.- Respondia Draco, olhando, também, para as duas.

-Hum. Mas as duas estão até que bonitas. – Falou Blaise, continuando a olhá-las.

Draco apenas riu.

– A ruivinha é minha, você fica com a Granger.- Em questão de segundos, Malfoy ficou sério, e agora sim, Blaise já sabia.

- Não, eu tenho planos para a Weasley e você não se meta.

- Um Malfoy com planos para uma Weasley, por Merlin. - Zombou Zabine, batendo palmas de forma engraçada, deixando Malfoy sério.

- Não se meta com ela. Está escutando bem? A Granger é toda sua, mas não ouse se meter com Virgínia.- Disse Malfoy, com uma cara um tanto quanto estranha.

- Eu escolho quem eu quero, okay, Draco? Não vai ser você que vai me impedir de algo. Vai lá conversar com a Hermione, ela está bem mudada e bonita. Isso é o que importa. - Zabine falou e nem esperou uma resposta de Draco, que estava perplexo com a reação de Blaise.

Zabine seguiu para onde as meninas estavam sentadas, conversando como se os dois não estivessem na sala.

- Olá garotas. – Cumprimentou Zabine, da forma mais sensual possível, e Draco, apenas observava do outro lado da sala. - Estão lembradas de mim? Da escola. - Blaise tinha puxado uma cadeira e sentado ao lado de Virgínia.

Isso deixara Draco com muita raiva.

- Claro, Zabine. Nunca esqueci de nenhum sonserino asqueroso como você. - Gina se afastou um pouco de Blaise.

- Claro, nós sonserinos somos, como poso dizer, inesquecíveis.- Respondeu Zabine, fingindo que não escutara o_ asqueroso_.

- Inesquecíveis e egocêntricos ao máximo não é mesmo! - Falou Hermione, entrando na conversa.

- Pois é, mas eu não considero isso um defeito, Hermione, se posso chama-lá assim, não? - Zabine deu um sorriso de lado.

- Pode.- Respondeu Hermione, desdenhosa.

- Então, Virgínia -Ele se aproximou um pouco da ruiva.- Está gostando do novo trabalho?

- Sim, Zabine. - Falou de forma ignorante, tentando se distanciar o máximo que pôde.

- Pode me chamar de Blaise, querida, Blaise.

Draco observava a transação de longe, com a boca aberta e sem falar nada. Estava sem reação.

_Até onde Zabine pensa que vai com essa história de cantar a Weasley_, pensou Draco, se aproximando do trio.

- Blaise, preciso trocar algumas palavrinhas com você. - Gina tentou desvendar a expressão de Draco mas não conseguiu, odiava aquilo.

- Draco, vem aqui, junte-se a nós nesta conversa agradável. - disse Zabine.

Hermione e Gina apenas trocaram olhares, não estavam vendo nada de agradável naquela conversa.

- Não, obrigado.- Draco olhou as duas dos pés a cabeça.

- Pode ficar, Malfoy, eu e Mione estamos indo ao itoillet/i, com licença.

- Toda, queridas. - Disse Zabine, dando licença para elas passarem.

As duas saíram da sala dando risinhos.

- O que foi isso, Gin! - Hermione agora gargalhava livremente.

- Estou chocada. Zabine me cantando. Fala sério! - Falou Gina, em meio a risos.

- Agora, a única coisa que falta, é o Draco me cantar. Por Merlin, esse mundo está perdido. – Brincou Mione, mas Gina não gostou, não sabia porque mas não queria Mione junto a Draco.

- Mas, fala sério, você viu como o Zabine mudou? Está bem mais...homem. - Disse Gina.

- Pois é, a única coisa que estraga é o fato ser sonserino. - Disse Hermione.- Mas, Gin, até que dá certo, ele é lindo!- Hermione estava rindo da cara que Gina fez quando a amiga completou a frase.

- Você está maluca, Hermione? Ele é um SONSERINO!

-Ah, fala sério, nós saímos da escola. Estamos bem grandinhas já né, e, bom, faz tempo que você...- Gina não deixou que a amiga terminasse a fala.

- Você só pode estar tirando uma com a minha cara, Mione. Você, realmente, não era assim.

-Ah, querida! Eu cansei, sabe, gostar anos de uma pessoa que nem te dá o menor valor faz a gente pensar. - Gina sabia a quem a amiga se referia.

- Bom, vamos ver. - Gina começou a ver Blaise de outra forma agora.

Draco, agora, encontrava-se sentado no sofá, mais uma vez, encarando Blaise.

- Que foi? - Perguntou Blaise, cinicamente.

- O que foi? Eu que pergunto o que foi! Elas são Grifinórias, uma é sangue ruim e a outra uma Weasley pobretona. Decididamente, está decaindo, Blaise.

- Meu querido, Draco Malfoy. Os tempos mudaram, elas não são mais ias grifinórias/i e tenho certeza que a Weasley não é mais tão pobretona assim.

- É! Mas isso não é desculpa. Realmente, eu imaginava que você tinha bom gosto em relação às mulheres, Blaise, mas vejo que me enganei. - Draco tentava encontrar alguma desculpa convincente para fazer o amigo tirar essa idéia de ficar com a Weasley.

- Draco. Venhamos e convenhamos - Agora, Blaise tinha passado seu ante braço sobre o ombro do amigo e afastando ele para a janela. - Elas estão bem "jeitosinhas" não é! – E, assim, ele fez um gesto grosseiro.

- Ah, fala sério, Blaise, tem muitas mulheres "jeitosinhas" lá fora.

- Sim, mas não como elas. Elas estão mais perto, e, me simpatizei com a ruivinha, ela está bem diferente. Me lembro dela na escola, parecia uma pata com vergonha do mundo. - Blaise agora estava rindo de suas lembranças. Draco sabia que isso não iria dar boa coisa.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Fique com quem você quiser, mas saiba que,se você estragar o meu plano, considere-se morto! - Draco olhava sério para Blaise.

- Se você me contasse esse seu _plano_, eu poderia ficar longe dele.

- Não te interessa. Bom, você não tinha um compromisso? – Perguntou Draco, tentando tirar o amigo do caminho. E logo.

- O compromisso pode esperar, e, também, não é nada muito importante. Agora, eu quero ficar. - Blaise sabia muito bem como irritar Draco, e sabia, também, que estava conseguindo.

- Então, fique. – Disse Draco, se jogando novamente em uma das poltronas.

As meninas entraram na sala, ambas caladas, olhando uma para a outra.

- Podemos começar sem Mayke não, Draco? - Perguntou Gina.

- Hum, não sei.

- Como não sabe? Você é sócio dele, não é? Deveria saber. - Gina, agora, zombava de Draco.

- Eu sei o que devemos fazer, Weasley, só gostaria de esperar Mayke. - Rebateu Draco.

- Bom, eu não quero ficar aqui por muito tempo, tenho muitas coisas a fazer.

- Eu também tenho, Virgínia. - Draco assentou o nome.

- Meus caros, para que essa briga? Vamos ficar conversando em paz, enquanto Mayke não chega. Nossa conversa estava um tanto quanto empolgante não é mesmo, Virgínia? - Disse Zabine, indo se sentar perto de Gina.

- Mas é claro, Blaise. - Respondeu Gina, olhando primeiro para Mione e depois para Draco, que novamente não demonstrava nada.

O fitou por alguns instantes, seus olhos estavam fumegando, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Draco abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu, então, ele se virou e fitou a janela.

- Então, Blaise, o que faz desde que saiu de Hogwarts? - Gina estava acentuando bem o nome de Blaise, de forma que Draco pudesse ouvir nitidamente.

Ele estava ouvindo, e seus lábios estavam tremendo de raiva. Ela não sabia direito o porquê de estar fazendo isso, mas gostava de ver Draco com raiva e era isso que queria agora.

- Eu tenho algumas empresas aqui, em Londres, e fora do país também. Algumas em sociedade com o Draco, aqui.

- Hum, que ótimo. - E, assim, Gina levantou e ficou atrás de onde Zabine estava sentado, colocou a mão em seus ombros, chegou bem perto de sua orelha e sussurrou. - Você tem namorada, Blaise?

Zabine puxou seu braço de forma com que eles ficassem com os rostos colados, Gina percebeu o que ele queria fazer e, então, levantou e olhou para Draco.

O garoto estava com uma expressão extasiada, muito engraçada por sinal. Antes, ele não dava sinal de nenhum interesse na conversa, mas agora, parecia que engolia com fervor cada sussurro da conversa.

- Não tenho, minha querida. Bom, se você quiser jantar comigo um dia desses. - Murmurou Zabine, como quem não queria nada, com um sorrisinho.

- Claro. Seria ótimo. - Gina respondeu, com o mesmo sorriso cínico e com o olhar penetrante.

Estava penando no que ia dar essa história. Então, deu uma pequena olhada para Mione, que também a olhava com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

Draco levou um solavanco com a rajada de vento que entrou pela janela, e meio que acordou do estado em que se encontrava. Era aquilo mesmo que ele estava vendo? Zabine dando cantadas baratas em Gina e ela aceitando numa boa, não era possível.

Ele ia deixar Blaise estragar seu plano mesmo? Draco Malfoy agora tinha virado um idiota? É isso mesmo?

- Nããão - Disse ele para sua própria consciência. - Pense Draco...pense. - Enquanto isso, ele pensava em uma maneira de acabar com aquilo, afinal, não ia deixar Virgínia sair com Blaise assim. Nem deixar com que o Blaise se tornasse o melhor que Potter. Afinal, quem ia mostrar isso era ele! Ele, sim, iria humilhar a Weasley.

Pense, pense! - Sua cabeça gritava, ele não podia deixar as coisas assim!

De repente Draco parou, acabara de ter uma idéia. Claro, como não tinha pensado nisso antes? Era algo tão fácil de se fazer.

Sem pensar, Draco se aproximou de Hermione, que estava sentada numa poltrona observando Gina e Blaise.

- Hermione. Quero dizer, posso te chamar assim? - Perguntou Draco, com o sorriso que deixava todas caidinhas por ele.

-Pode. - Respondeu Hermione, perplexa, olhando rapidamente para Gina, que não estava gostando da cena que via.

* * *

N/A: Bom, esse capítulo está um pouco massante. É. Eu sei. Mas ele é importante para a fic, e para vocês poderem sacar o tal plano do Malfoy, não é? xD

E, desculpem pela demora, mas é que houve um bloqueio bem duro nas escritoras. E, isso, vocês sabem como é, né! Maaaaas...está aí o capítulo são e salvo o/

Obrigada por lerem e não deixem de comentar, dêem suas opiniões, idéias, briguem, xinguem mas cuidado com as palavras tá

Beijos

Cissa.

Agradecimentos às Reviews:

Miaka-ELA : Obrigada por estar sempre comentando, se queiser dar algum palpite, opinião sobre a fic, adoraríamos recebê-lo okay? Hehe.

Rafinha M. Potter : Calma, Rafinha, esse beijo em breve acontecerá, E vai ser lindo! Eu prometo bem sobre o estilo D/G mesmo. E é verdade, esse Draco está demais hein!

Eta homi gostoso! caipiiiira Haha adorei isso xD

E a Aninha voltou para ajudar a gente oo/ No próximo capítulo, ela já estará por dentro.

E não esqueça de comentar!

Jullia Malfoy : Obrigada, essa fic está bem original mesmo, foi o nosso propósito. Tomara que vocês estejam gostando do jeito dela.

E bom, não teve o beijo, mas continue lendo que você não vai se arrepeder do beijo quando este acontecer.

Lou Malfoy: Obrigada, o mundo da moda é tudo né! E a Gina modelo, também, né! Hehe.

Bom, nós não sabemos quantos capítulos a fic terá, porque nós estamos escrevendo e as idéias estão surgindo ainda, entende! Mas não vai ser quilométrica, pode ter certeza.

A Gina está na faixa de 20 anos, e o Draco também, toda essa fortuna que ele tem, é a que já vem dos pais, etc.

Desculpa pela demora da atualização! E é isso!

Continue lendo e sempre comentando, pois isso é muito importante. Bye o/


	5. Diferente do Esperado

**Capítulo 5** - Diferente do Esperado

-Então, Hermione.- Disse Draco frisando bem o nome da garota e, assim, olhou para Gina do mesmo modo que ela fizera - Como anda sua vida depois de Hogwarts?

Draco se contorcia por dentro, era horrível estar ali tratando otimamente bem uma sangue ruim como a Granger, ela podia até ser bonita mais ainda assim continuava sendo uma sangue ruim. Ele não sabia exatamente o pôrque de estar fazendo aquilo, mas o desejo foi maior, e o impulso de ver Virgínia ali com a maior intimidade com Blaise era demais para sua cabeça.

Porque será que agia assim? Será que ela estava querendo fazer ciúmes bobos em Draco? A pergunta pairava no subconsciente do Draco, e o impulso foi mais forte novamente, e ele desenrolou uma conversa rapidamente com Hermione.

- Fazendo alguns trabalhos como escritora, colunas em revistas e em jornais. Coisas do tipo. Mas, porque o interesse? - Hermione estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho, muito mesmo. Nunca se imaginou ali conversando com Draco Malfoy amigavelmente, como se fossem velhos amigos. Aquilo a deixava apreensiva, mas não conseguia resistir àqueles olhos que eram maravilhosos. Na verdade, não eram só os olhos. Era tudo!

- Curiosidade, apenas. Amiga do Potter ainda?

_Que pergunta idiota_, Draco, disse a si mesmo.

- Nós nos falamos pouco, mas mantemos um belo contato.

Hermione lançou um olhar mortal a Gina, que o respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico. A garota não estava mais entendendo nada, que jogo era aquele que Gina tinha iniciado, era pra ela não dar corda para Draco ou encerrar a conversa ali mesmo? Hermione não sabia o que fazer.

-Draco, porque esta conversando dessa maneira comigo? Realmente, eu não estou entendendo nada. - Disse Hermione, cruzando os braços.

Draco se afirmou na cadeira, depois dessa pergunta bem direta, ele diria assim. O que ele iria dizer? Primeiramente ele se inclinou para frente e falou num tom mais "sensual" e baixo, fazendo Hermione ter arrepios.

- Sabe o que é Hermione, fazia muito tempo que não nos víamos, e eu ainda não tinha me dado conta o quanto você era...humn...interessante, eu diria.

Sem Hermione perceber Draco revirou os olhos. Que Diabos ele estava fazendo afinal? No final das contas, teria que beijar a Granger.

_Bom por um lado não é tão ruim assim_, pensou ele.

Hermione não esperava ouvir uma resposta dessas. Gina, que prestava a atenção na conversa, se virou para ver se Draco estava falando a verdade, mas Blaise a puxou novamente, agora, fazendo-a levantar e ficar de costas para o casal.

- Ah é? Humn...- Hermione não conseguia dizer não. Se, realmente, aquilo fosse só encenação, o que ela achava mais provável, ele estava se saindo um ótimo ator. Ela só queria saber o que os olhos deles transmitiam, eram indecifráveis.

_Como ele consegue fazer isso?_, se perguntou respirando fundo e olhando para o teto.

_Será que vale a pena? Se isso aqui é um jogo desses malucos sonserinos, porque eu não poderia aproveitar? Não sou boba nem nada! Ainda sou Hermione Granger. E querendo ficar com um Malfoy, realmente não estou bem. E quem se importa?_ Pensou Hermione.

- Sabe, Draco. Eu até poderia dizer que não quero nem te olhar, mas para que mentir? Você está diferente, começando por falar comigo, sei lá. - As palavras saíam da boca de Hermione de forma sensual, até mesmo ela não entendeu como conseguira aquilo, mas parecia que havia conseguido fascinar Draco, o que era algo quase impossível.

Draco olhou para o lado. Blaise e Gina haviam parado de conversar e estavam prestando atenção na conversa dos dois. Draco riu de lado, vendo que tinha impressionado os dois.

Bom, até ele mesmo se impressionou para falar bem a verdade. Draco colocou um dos dedos na frente da boca de Hermione fazendo-a se calar, e estava chegando cada vez mais perto dela.

-Tá, ta! Chega de palhaçada. Eu quero trabalhar, porque eu e Hermione temos um compromisso logo mais.- Gina falou alto olhando para os dois, que retribuiam o olhar.

- Eu achava que a conversa de vocês dois estava empolgante, Virgínia, como a nossa, não é, Hermione? - Disse Draco com_ aquele _sorriso.

- Claro, Malfoy. Mas eu realmente acho que aqui não é o lugar para isso, ao contrário de você. - Gina lançou um olhar de fúria para Hermione, mas ela não entendeu. - Vamos, o que estava planejado para fazermos hoje?

- Acho que você tem que tirar algumas fotos para nosso catálogo, para que seja entregue na festa de lançamento.- Falou Draco, com o mínimo de entusiasmo possível.

- Então, vamos logo ao catálogo.- E, então, Virgínia foi abrir a porta para sair quando Mayke entrou.

- Virgínia, querida! Me desculpe a demora, mas tive uns problemas em relação à festa de lançamento, tenho que lhe contar depois, mostrar algumas fotos, afinal, você vai ser a estrela da festa.- Disse ele sorrindo.- Vocês estavam subindo?

- Sim, estávamos. E sobre a festa, quero saber de tudo mesmo. Ah! Deixe-me apresentar uma grande amiga, Hermione Granger. – Puxou a amiga para o seu lado.

- Acho que já ouvi seu nome, é familiar. Sim, claro, lembrei-me. Prazer querida - E assim deu três beijinhos em Hermione, que correspondeu com um grande sorriso nos lábios delicados e sua face rosada de vergonha e surpresa, afinal, Mayke era uma pessoa renomada na sociedade bruxa.

- Com licença, Mayke. Preciso ir ao _toillet _antes de subirmos. Mione, me acompanha? - Disse Gina, encarando a amiga.

- Claro, Gina, enquanto isso, vou mostrando as roupas para Draco, para nós escolhermos.- Blaise apenas abafou o riso, Malfoy escolhendo roupas, isso ia ser interessante, mas Draco não gostou muito dos risos do amigo.

-Ah, Gin, é que... - Gina, disfarçadamente, pisou no pé de Mione, que deu um pequeno gemido e olhou severamente a amiga.- Okay vamos.- Hermione voltou o olharar para Draco, que se mantia sério, e saiu de lá, mancando discretamente..

* * *

- O que foi aquilo, Hermione! Não era pra ser...assim!- Disse Gina brava no banheiro.

- O quê não era pra ser assim? Gin, eu não entendi nada do que estava acontecendo ali!- Falou Hermione com raiva agora.

- Não era isso que era pra acontecer! Eu nunca imaginei que viveria para ver uma cena daquelas, Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy! Por favor! – Virgínia tentava se controlar.

- Que cena? Eu não fiz nada demais.- Disse Mione, da forma mais cínica possível.

- Não, Mione, fui eu que dei corda para um nojento como o Malfoy, que na hora que você entrou na sala te chamou de sangue ruim.

- Eu sei! Também não entendi nada, mas...você também estava lá com o Blaise né? Eu não vou desperdiçar. - Hermione agora ria do que ela mesma falava agora.

- Hermione Jane Granger, sinceramente, eu não estou mais te reconhecendo! Desde que mudou de casa você está muito diferente, mais solta. Isso tudo estava guardado? - Entre essas últimas frases, Gina ria e ficava séria, o que fazia Hermione rir compulsivamente.

- Estava sim, guardado. Guardado de tanto sofrer por quem nunca me mereceu, agora quero me libertar, gigamos assim. – Falou Hermione, lembrando-se de Rony.

- Eu já falei que vocês dois se amam, mas um é mais orgulhoso do que o outro. Uma briguinha estragou tudo que iria dar certo para sempre. Tá, mas eu não vou falar mais sobre isso porque eu realmente acho que já me intrometi demais. Então, se liberte Mione, mas não com o Malfoy ok? Porque eu não quero te ver sofrendo de novo. – Disse Virgínia, da forma mais sincera que pôde, mas não era esse o motivo por não querer Hermione junto com Malfoy.

- Eu não te entendo, Virgínia, mas tudo bem. Vamos, faça logo essas suas fotos e esquece o Blaise também okay?

- Claro que não! O Blaise é um brinquedo perfeito para atazanar o Malfoy.

- E porque você quer atazanar o Malfoy, posso saber? - Hermione estava sem entender, ela sempre odiou Malfoy a ponto de não agüentar vê-lo na sua frente, porque agora queria atazaná-lo? - Gina, se não fosse um Malfoy eu diria que você está apaixonada. – Falou a amiga, rindo.

- Definitivamente, você está ficando louca, Mione!

- Será?

- Ah! Tudo começou quando ele pegou minha bolsa e mexeu nas minhas coisas. Eu odeio isso!

- Sim, sim.

- O que foi? Não acredita!

- Não disse nada, Gin.- Falou Hermione, se recompondo do acesso.

- Olha, Mione, fica o quanto quiser com o Malfoy tá! Só depois não diga que eu não avisei. – Disse ela, saindo do banheiro.

- Pera aí, Gin! Calma. - Hermione saiu atrás da amiga.

* * *

- Desculpa, estávamos conversando.- Disse Gina, entrando na sala onde Mayke já a esperava com uma peça de roupa ousada nos braços. Draco a olhou, e Hermione entrou logo após com uma cara pouco agradável.

- Tudo bem, Virgínia. Estou aqui com a roupa mais ousada do catálogo para umas fotos, se eu e o Draco gostarmos vamos colocar na capa. - Disse Mayke, entregando a roupa a Gina.

- Tá. - Gina olhou bem para a roupa, era esplêndida, mas não combinava com ela, pelo menos, era o que ela achava.

- Vamos, Weasley, eu não tenho o dia todo, quero ver essas fotos logo.- Disse Draco, com um tom de desdém.

- Volto logo. - Gina ignorou o comentário de Malfoy e saiu.

Passando meia hora Gina voltou. Primeiro, ela colocara a cabeça para fora com vergonha e, depois, entrou.

- Perfeita! - Murmurou Mayke, se levantando.

Era uma blusa em decote 'V' na frente e atrás, tinha alguns detalhes na frente e uma tira do lado, que levantava a blusa deixando sua barriga à amostra.

A calça de jeans tinha detalhes do lado, que, na verdade, chamavam muito a atenção, principalmente, de Draco.

Um _Scarpan_ preto e um chapéu da mesma cor virado de lado com seu cabelo solto caindo sobre os ombros, e, para finalizar, uma maquiagem forte, porém, sensual.

Gina se olhava no espelho com uma expressão estranha, mas tinha de concordar que a roupa caiu-lhe muito bem.

Hermione parou ao lado dela e murmurou, rindo:

- Sabe, dá até inveja ficar aqui do seu lado. Todo mundo vai olhar pra você!

- Só você mesmo, Mione. - Disse Gina, sorrindo.

- O que achou, Draco? - Perguntou Mayke.

- Ficou bom. - Respondeu ele, da forma mais simples possível. Gina apenas revirou os olhos.

- Virgínia, você está linda! - Disse Blaise, beijando a mão da garota.

- Bom, vamos subir para tirar as fotos, Virgínia. Draco, você tem que vir junto, quero que me ajude a escolher as roupas para o desfile, eu já escolhi para as outros modelos, mas as mais importantes são as de Virgínia. - Draco revirou os olhos. - Senhorita Granger e Senhor Zabine, me desculpem, mas as fotos vocês não poderão ver, por enquanto. Mas podem ficar à vontade, qualquer coisa, é só chamar o Gary.

- Okay. - Responderam.

Hermione se sentou perto da lareira, tirou um livro da bolsa e começou a ler, Gina não entendia como a amiga gostava tanto de livros. Já Blaise serviu-se um drink e sentou em uma das poltronas.

Os três saíram da sala, deixando Hermione e Blaise sentados. Virgínia e Mayke iam conversando enquanto Draco vinha mais atrás com uma certa cara de "emburrado".

- Vai ser no centro de Londres, no Place London. Draco escolheu o lugar, já está tudo pronto, afinal, faltam apenas três dias para a festa, não é mesmo? – Mayke contava sobre todos os preparativos da festa para Virgínia, ela se mostrava interessada, apesar de sua intenção estar voltada para outro lugar.

-TRÊS DIAS, MAYKE?- Perguntou Virgínia perplexa. – Você havia me falado que iria ser daqui a duas semanas.

- Desculpa, Virgínia, tinha me esquecido de lhe falar. É que um dos maiores estilistas do mundo não iria poder comparecer, e ele TEM que estar na festa. - Explicou Mayke, um pouco envergonhado por não ter lembrado de contar a Virgínia.

- Bom, tudo bem.

- Com licença.- Mayke saiu para atender o celular, que acabara de tocar.

- Está com medo que não gostem de você, Weasley?- Perguntou Draco, sussurrando ao ouvido de Gina.

- Não, Draco. Nem um pouco.- Respondeu ela, de forma curta e rápida. – Ah! E se não tiver nada de interessante para falar comigo, não fala nada tá! - Draco apenas a olhou, e preferiu não falar nada, ou melhor, não tinha uma resposta para dar.

Virgínia entrou na sala, e Draco, logo após. Dessa vez não era uma praia ao fundo, e sim havia um pano preto e no chão pétalas de rosas vermelhas, uma cadeira antiga, o estofado era vermelho também.

- Olá! – Cumprimentou o fotógrafo, após os dois entrarem.

- Boa Tarde! – Respondeu Virgínia. Draco ficou em silêncio e se encostou na parede ao lado da porta, e ficou olhando Virgínia, que agora estava sentada na cadeira, começando a tirar as fotos. Ele não sabia porque, mas Virgínia começara a mexer com ele, antes era uma garotinha frágil apaixonada pelo Potter, agora, ele não via mais essa garotinha e sim uma bela mulher independente.

- Boas notícias! -Falou Mayke ao entrar, Draco virou e olhou para Mayke, Virgínia fez o mesmo. - A festa será amanhã.

Draco e Virgínia se olharam, os dois não esperavam essa notícia.

- Como assim? - Perguntou Draco.

- Novamente, o famoso estilista, mas já está tudo preparado, já liguei para os nossos funcionários e vão começar a arrumar o local hoje mesmo. Davi, tire as fotos da linda Virgínia, e já as arrume, faço os pôsteres e os quadros, quero tudo pronto para amanhã. E os convites, também serão enviados hoje à noite avisando que a festa foi adiantada. - Mayke falava tudo muito rapidamente.

- Amanhã!- Gina pensou alto.

- Sim, querida, desculpa mais uma vez, mas tem que ser assim. – Disse Mayke a olhando.

– Draco, venha me ajudar a escolher as roupas que Virgínia usará.

Draco e Mayke saíram da sala, novamente, e Virgínia continuo posando para as fotos.

Gina pensava em como era ser a estrela da festa da Griff, afinal, ela é a sétima filha de um casal que vive ocupado, não tinha nada de brilhante e nunca tinham sido "estrelas" de nada.

Será que ela se comportaria como tal? Ou daria um grande vexame? Aquilo começou a torturá-la e um medo cresceu dentro de si. Ela sabia que Mayke esperava muito dela, mas não sabia se estava preparada para ser a "Virgínia" que ele esperava.

Minutos depois, Draco e Mayke retornaram a sala, agora, junto com Blaise e Hermione, e Gina já havia terminado as fotos. Ela adorara o resultado final. Agora quem faltava aprovar era Mayke e Draco.

Mayke olhou as fotos e ficou impressionado, abraçou Virgínia e estava realmente muito empolgado, não parava de dizer que a noite seguinte prometia e que Gina havia ficado sensacional nas fotos.

Já Draco, não falou nada além de um simples "Ficou bom". Isso não transparecia nada o que ele realmente achava. Na hora que viu as fotos, seu coração bateu mais forte, Virgínia estava esplêndida! _Estupenda_! Ele não tinha nem palavras, não conseguia acreditar que aquela mulher era a Virgínia Weasley que ele conhecera há anos atrás, uma garotinha sardenta que dava pena de olhar, sempre com vestes de segunda mão.

Só não compreendia o que se passava em sua mente, ela continuava sendo a Weasley que ele tanto odiava, mas não era aquilo que sua mente dizia.

Draco limpou sua testa com as costas das mãos, estava suando. O cabelo começando a grudar, isso o incomodou, não estava tão quente assim.

- Mayke, que roupa usarei amanhã? - Perguntou Gina preocupada, o que cortou os pensamentos de Draco fazendo-o voltar à conversa.

- Bom, Gina, estava pensando em uma coisa bem chamativa. Claro, nada de se prender a detalhes, vamos ousar, quero você a mais exuberante da festa, transbordando alegria, okay?

- Aham - Disse Gina apreensiva. - Alguma cor de preferência?

- Bom, algo que contraste com seu cabelo. Alguma sugestão, Draco? - Perguntou Mayke.

- Ahn? Hum...é...azul! - Draco estava meio perdido ainda.

- Claro! Azul vai ficar lindo. Então, eu vejo sua roupa hoje. Pode deixar comigo, te envio amanhã cedo, okay?

- Claro, eu espero, então. - Concordou Gina, que agora já não estava mais tão assustada. - Bom agora temos que ir, tenho algumas coisas para fazer ainda hoje. Até mais Mayke, Malfoy. Vamos Mione? - E, assim, Gina se dirigiu para a porta, quando foi parada por Mayke.

- Ah, Gina! Não posso esquecer, gostaria que você fosse acompanhada, pode ser? - Perguntou Mayke. – Eu pensei em você e Draco irem juntos, mas...

- Nem pensar! – Gina intrometeu-se.

- Mas eu sabia que vocês não iriam querer, por isso, escolha alguém tá?

- É, hum, claro, não tenho ninguém em mente ainda mas até amanhã, eu resolvo. - Disse Gina, totalmente sem graça. Draco dava risadinhas pelas costas. Quando Blaise se intrometeu na conversa.

- Eu poderia acompanhar a senhorita. - Disse, fazendo uma reverência exagerada, que fez Draco revirar os olhos e Mione rir.

- Ótimo! Está bem Blaise, combinamos tudo depois. Agora, temos que ir. - Gina estava se virando para ir embora quando Draco entrou na sua frente e segurou Mione pelo braço.

- Gostaria de me acompanhar, Granger? - Sussurou em seu ouvido, para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Tá bom. - Murmurou Hermione, sem graça e já saindo de fininho. Gina fez uma cara indecifrável e achou o cúmulo a ação de Draco, mas preferiu ficar quieta e seguir em frente com a amiga.

Gina passou a tarde inteira arrumando suas coisas em sua nova casa juntamente com Hermione. As duas ficaram tagarelando alto com som d'As Esquisitonas na rádio, o dia passou voando, tal como a noite.

Blaise ligou para Gina perguntando se podia passar para pegá-la no dia seguinte e irem direto para a festa, mas Gina despistou-o dizendo que iria acompanhar Mione e eles se encontrariam lá.

* * *

Gina acordou com alguém tocando a campainha, olhou para o relógio e levou um susto, já eram 11 horas e ela ainda estava na cama.

Levantou correndo, prendeu o cabelo de qualquer jeito e desceu de pijama mesmo para ver quem era, já estava ficando irritada, pois a pessoa não parava de apertar a campainha.

- Calma! Já vai! – Gritou ela, estressada com o barulho.

O susto foi pior quando abriu a porta e viu que era Draco Malfoy, olhando-a como se fosse um bicho de 7 cabeças. Na mesma hora, Gina fechou a porta em sua cara, vermelha até a unha do pé.

- Draco, o que faz aqui!- Gritou Gina. para que ele pudesse ouví-la do outro lado.

- Cala boca e abre essa porta. Vim te entregar essa maldita roupa! Eu sei que você está medonha, mas não faz muita diferença. Vai logo, Weasley! - Gritava Malfoy, que já estava irritado agora, ela fechou a porta na cara dele quase amassando seu belíssimo nariz.

- Me dá esse pacote e caí fora!- Sendo assim, ela abriu um pouco a porta, para que só o pacote passasse. Draco não perderia essa chance. Ele colocou o pé dentro da porta e empurrou-a, escancarando a porta e entrando na casa.

- Que porcaria é essa?- Disse ele, olhando em volta.- Sua nova casinha? Acho que só não é pior que a antiga Weasley. Toma seu pacote. - El jogou a roupa para ela.- E vê se dá um jeito nessa cara, parece que você levou umas três chicoteadas de dragão. - E, assim, ele riu e abriu a porta para sair. Gina ficou totalmente constrangida.

Como ela odiava Draco Malfoy.

- Sai daqui, seu nojento, tchau! - Disse Gina, fechando a porta, ouvindo apenas sua risada.

- Que ódio! Cadê a Mione uma hora dessas! Arrreee! - Gritou ela, subindo para seu quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos, a porta se abriu e Gina foi ver quem era, justamente Hermione Granger toda felizinha.

- Onde a senhorita se meteu quando eu mais precisei de você? E porque você não me acordou? Onde você foi? Porque essa cara de felicidade? - Gina ia despejando pergunta atrás de pergunta, o que deixou Hermione tonta.

- Calma. Primeiro, eu fui ali fora comprar algo para almoçarmos. – Falou mostrando a sacola.- E eu não estou "toda felizinha"! Tá, mas o que aconteceu, afinal.

- Malfoy.- Disse Gina, apontando para o pacote que ainda estava jogado na sala em cima de alguns livros.

- O que foi? Sonhou com ele? - Disse Hermione, rindo.

- Não, engraçadinha. Ele veio aqui me trazer a roupa e olha como eu estava. - Então, fez sinal para si mesma.

Hermione riu durante um bom tempo, o que deixava Gina mais irritada, gritando para que Hermione parasse.

- Mas você está assim só porque ele te viu de pijama?

- Não! Não me importa o que ele pensa, só fiquei assim porque...porque...ele me ofendeu oras! - Retrucou Gina, descendo as escadas e pegando a sacola da mão de Hermione. - Vamos ver o que você trouxe, estou com fome.- Bom, vejamos. - Gina ia tirando as coisas da sacola e não via nada que se interessasse, tinha apenas frios e comida congelada.

- Ora, Hermione! Cadê a comida? - Falou Gina, toda emburrada.

- Ué, tá aí! Ou você acha mesmo que eu ia cozinhar?

- Claro! No mínimo, né!

- Tá bom, então! Vai lá, é fácil. É só colocar dentro de uma panela e fazer um feitiço para esquentar e nossa comida está pronta!

- MIONE! EU QUERO COMIDA DE VERDADE! – Gritou Gina, no meio da cozinha.

- Só vai ter, se VOCÊ cozinhar, querida.

-Tá bom, tá bom. Hoje vamos para A Toca! Vamos, vai lá se arrumar! Eu tenho que falar sobre a festa com eles mesmo. - Gina nem esperou a resposta da amiga e já seguiu para o quarto, precisava de um banho.

- Espera, tô indo! – Disse Mione, subindo correndo atrás de Gina.

* * *

Gina e Hermione terminaram de se arrumar e foram para A Toca. Gina até tinha esquecido da roupa, nem se quer abriu o pacote.

Chegando lá, encontraram Molly arrumando a mesa, ela sabia que as duas iriam almoçar lá, Gina mandara uma coruja avisando-a.

- Oh, minhas queridas! - Molly viera abraçar a duas, que riram com a reação dela. A sra. Weasley não sabia quem abraçava primeiro e, então, agarrou as duas, que quase foram sufocadas. - Filha, que saudades, essa casa está tão vazia sem você. - Molly apertou a filha com mais força. - Hermione! Há quanto tempo, querida, como está o trabalho? Bem? Está comendo direitinho na nova casa? Saudades dos pais? Você está tão linda! - Dizia Molly, sem respirar, com seu jeito maternal, Hermione sorria de orelha a orelha, amava muito essa família.

- Vocês não sabem quem virá almoçar aqui! Harry! Estaremos reunidos como antigamente, como nos velhos tempos. Se lembram como era bom? - Falou Molly, com cara de choro.

As meninas ficaram muito felizes em rever Harry, fazia muito tempo que não conversavam. Só o viam por fotos em revistas e jornais.

- Gina, querida! Vá buscar Rony para almoçar, daqui a pouco, Harry estará aqui! Mione, querida, vem aqui comigo para conversarmos melhor. - E, assim, arrastou Hermione para a sala, enquanto Virgínia corria lá para cima chamar seu irmão. Mas chegando perto da porta, encontrou-o saindo.

-Rony, você não sabe quem está lá embaixo! - Disse Gina, animada.

- O Harry já chegou? O que é? Que animação é essa com ele? - Disse Ron, desconfiado.

- Não, o Harry ainda não chegou e eu não estou falando dele.

- Fala logo e pára de barrar o meu caminho! Tô morrendo de fome, Gin! Eu vou viajar ainda hoje!

- Mione! - Disse Gina, o que fez Rony se calar na hora.

- Hum. Como? A Mione? O que ela faz aqui? - Disse ele, surpreso. Fazia muito tempo que não a via e ainda depois da briga que tiveram anos atrás, ele se atrapalhava toda vez que se encontravam, o que também era raro.

- Ué, Rony! Ela veio almoçar também, esqueceu que eu estou morando com ela?

- Ah tá. Eu acho que vou ficar aqui em cima terminando de arrumar as minhas coisas. - Disse Rony, tentando sair de fininho. Estava com medo do reencontro.

- Pára com isso, seu banana! Vamos! - Gina agarrou-o pelo braço e eles desceram.

Rony tentou contestar, mas não causou nenhum efeito em Gina, ela estava decidida.

Assim que chegou na sala, Rony viu Hermione de costas apenas paralisou. Ouviu sua voz, que ainda causava arrepios em sua nuca.

Com uma leve cutucada da Sra. Weasley, Hermione olhou para trás e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Rony. Na mesma hora, ela sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, mas se conteve e apenas acenou.

- Oi! - Disse Mione.

- Oi... - Respondeu Rony, desapontado.

Ouviu-se um estampido na cozinha e todos foram olhar. Era Harry. Com uma maleta na mão.

O rapaz estava mais bonito, com um corpo atlético e forte, mas com a mesma carinha de muleque. Seus cabelos desorganizados e os olhos brilhando ao ver todos reunidos.

No mesmo instante, ele largou tudo o que estava segurando e correu para abraçar todos. Rony e Hermione se encostaram durante o abraço e suas mãos ficaram uma sobre a outra. Sentindo apenas o calor que exalavam, Rony encostou mais em Hermione, ela levou um susto e logo retirou a mão, corando. Era incrível como os dois se comportavam como adolescentes quando estavam por perto. Nada mudara.

Harry não havia reparado bem em cada pessoa que estava na cozinha, conversando animadamente com seus (ainda) melhores amigos, Rony e Hermione.

Mas numa olhada repentina para o lado, ele viu uma garota de cabelos ruivos conversando com Molly. Ele sabia quem era, mas aquela não poderia ser Virgínia Weasley.

Dando uma espiada de cima a baixo ele percebeu que o tempo modificara-a muito, estava muito diferente. Mudara só para melhor. Harry sentiu um calor mais forte no peito e sorriu para o nada.

O almoço foi calmo, o Sr. Weasley não demorou a chegar e começaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos. Alguns como quadribol e moda. Sobre a vida de cada um presente, vários sorrisos e risadas.

Aquele foi um momento especial, foi como se revivesse o passado, estar novamente em Hogwarts. Como era bom estar com os velhos amigos.

Gina tocou no assunto da festa, e chamou todos presentes para a prestigiarem no grande evento.

- Mamãe, você e papai, bem que poderiam ir, não é! O Rony vai viajar mesmo. E...o Harry, provavelmente, irá não é! - Disse Gina, com a boca cheia de pudim. Harry estava com a boca cheia e a olhou com aprovação, claro que ele não sabia quem era um dos "donos" da Griff.

- O Rony vai viajar? - Interrompeu Mione, sem perceber o que falara.

- Sim, campeonato na França.- Respondeu Ron, sem emoção.

- Hum. Boa Sorte, então, Ron. - Desejou ela, educadamente.

- Mas voltando ao assunto, vamos mamãe! - Insistiu Gina, percebendo como Rony e Mione se olhavam a todo instante.

- Ah, querida, acho que não seria uma boa idéia. Está muito em cima da hora e eu nem tenho roupa para ir num evento desse grau. Não quero ofuscar o brilho da minha pequenina. - Respondeu Molly, tristonha.

- Pára com isso, mãe! Queria muito que vocês fossem.

- Quem sabe em outro evento, Gin, haverá muitos agora, não é mesmo?

- É. - Gina ficou triste por seus pais não irem, ela queria muito que eles percebessem o quanto ela estava feliz com tudo que estava acontecendo na vida dela. Tirando Malfoy, é claro.

Depois do almoço, todos estavam já se despedindo e marcando outros encontros. Harry queria conhecer a casa nova de Mione enquanto estava em Londres.

Logo, Harry já estava conversando animadamente com Arthur, foi quando Rony achou uma brecha para conversar com Hermione. A sós. Gina observava tudo de um canto da cozinha, onde ainda tentava convencer sua mãe.

Foram para a varanda e sentaram perto do canteiro de flores.

- Mione, é...- Rony não encontrava palavras para começar.

- Vamos, Ron. Fale logo, o que foi? – Perguntou Mione, que havia se virado e olhava para Rony.

- É... bom...eu queria te pedir desculpas. - Ron fitou o chão.

- Desculpas? Desculpas pelo o quê?

- Por tudo! – Ron levantou a cabeça e olhava profundamente nos olhos de Hermione -Por eu ser tão idiota. Queria que voltássemos a ser amigos, entende, como antes. - Rony focalizou bem os olhos de Hermione, que o fitaram com um misto de tristeza e alegria, sua boca estava com um sorriso recém formado. Rony focalizou-o bem e viajou vendo aqueles lábios. Tinha saudades deles.

Hermione sorriu, sorriu como não sorria há dias. Gina que agora observava tudo atentamente, apenas sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Rony.- E, assim, ela deu um abraço inesperado em Rony, deixando-o vermelho. Como ela sentira falta daquilo.

- É. Tem mais...é que...- Rony não conseguia encontrar as palavras mais um vez e Hermione se soltou e o encarou.

* * *

Oiii \o  
Gente desculpa a demora do capítulo, mas é que realmente a gente não tava com idéias. Mas tá aí ele... xD  
Ah! E a Aninha tá fora da fic/ Ela não tem mais tempo e tals.  
E desculpem pelo tamanho, tá grandinho, mas foi necessário. E já avisando o próximo provavelmente vai ser maior porque vai rolar a_ tal _festa. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, tá meio chatinho e tals, mas é necessário.  
E MOOOOO Brigadooo! A Betagem tá ótima! xD

Respondendo aos reviews:

**Miaka-ELA:** Brigadão pelos seus reviews! Eles realmente são importantes para nós. Beijos...

**Ronnie:** Pode deixa! Tudo vai se resolver sim! Beijos...

**Lou:** Valeu! Espero que esteje legal mesmo. Ah! E vai dar muita enrolação ainda... hauahauahauahau... Beijos..

**Gaby: **Que bom que você gostou da fic! \o/ Continue lendo e deixando sua opinião tá? Beijos...


	6. A Festa

**Capítulo 6** – A Festa

Hermione olhava Ronald esperando para ouvir o que ela queria e sempre quis. Ainda não entendia como Rony não notara, em todo esse tempo, que ela era completamente apaixonada por ele. Tudo bem, ele era envergonhado, mas será que em sete anos ele não teve coragem para, pelo menos, dizer um não?

Eles sempre foram grandes amigos, nada mais que amigos. Mas não era isso que Hermione queria. Sim, ela já achava que o havia esquecido, mas apenas achava. Porque quando se virou e o viu, percebeu que tudo que sentia quando era adolescente voltara, e dessa vez pior.

- É... bom, eu só queria te desejar uma boa festa hoje, Mione. – Falou ele, baixando a cabeça. Hermione não conseguiu esconder sua decepção com as palavras de Rony. Levantou-se e foi para a cozinha sem nem se quer falar nada, deixando um Rony pensativo e de cabeça baixa sentado.

- O que foi aquilo Hermione? – Gina ainda não acreditava no que o irmão tinha dito.

- Gina, eu não sei como ainda posso acreditar que o Rony vai mudar, ou um dia falar o que eu sempre quis ouvir. – Hermione falou e se dirigiu para dentro do banheiro. Harry, que havia acabado de entrar na cozinha, viu a amiga e tentou falar com ela, mas ela nem se quer respondeu. Ele olhou para Gina, ele sabia que ela tinha a resposta.

- Eu já falei que o meu irmão é um idiota? – Perguntou Gina a Harry.

- Muitas vezes.

- Pois depois de hoje, ele passou de idiota para um tremendo idiota. – Bufou Gina.

- É, eu não estou entendendo.

- Ah, Harry! Você que sempre vivia com os dois, sabe que um é completamente apaixonado pelo outro. – disse Gina, corando ao som da palavra apaixonado.

- E, novamente, o Rony gaguejou e não falou nada.

- Exatamente

* * *

Hermione se olhou no espelho e tentou entender o que tinha de errado com ela, queria tanto entender o que se passava na cabeça de Rony. Às vezes ela achava que ele sentia o mesmo por ela, mas segundos após, ele fazia tudo dar errado.

Olhou-se a última vez no espelho e saiu do banheiro.

- Vamos Gin? – Perguntou ela, olhando para Rony, que estava comendo alguma coisa, e nem se quer levantou a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Vamos, temos que nos arrumar para a festa.- Respondeu Gina sorrindo.

- Você vai se arrumar, porque eu não vou mais. –Disse Mione, encostada na porta.

-Ah! Você vai sim, até porque você combinou com o Mal...- Harry e Rony olharam para Virgínia.- Opss... você já tinha tudo combinado, você vai e deu!

- Tá Gina, tá. – Respondeu Hermione, querendo pular no pescoço de Virgínia.

- Virgínia, você ia falar Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry, que ainda a olhava.

- Harry, desde quando a Hermione sairia com o Malfoy? Você só pode estar ficando louco. Tá, te vejo hoje à noite, você sabe né, no Place London. E maninho, boa sorte no torneio.- Sem dar tempo para nenhum dos dois responderem, as duas apartaram, deixando Harry e Rony se olhando, sem entender.

* * *

- Ai, Gin, que roupa eu vou usar? Eu não quero ir!- Disse Mione, que ainda insistia em não ir à festa. Gina nem respondia mais a amiga, ela iria e ponto final.

- Eu já falei Hermione e não me faça repetir. – Gritou Gina, do segundo andar, enquanto Hermione ainda reclamava.

- Virgínia Weasley! - Gritava Mione.

- Vem, vamos ver um vestido meu. Hum...- Gina agora fuçava dentro de seu guarda-roupa recém instalado, que ainda estava uma verdadeira bagunça.- Esse rosa aqui! - continuou Gina, mostrando um vestido tomara que caia com detalhes de strass.

- Hum...Bonito, mas muito chamativo. - Respondeu Hermione, olhando o vestido.

- Então, é esse mesmo, toma!- Entregou o vestido a Mione. - Vai tomar banho enquanto eu vou dar uma olhada no vestido que Mayke me mandou. - Empurrando Mione para o banheiro, vendo que não tinha como deixar de ir a tal festa, a garota entrou no banho.

Enquanto Hermione tomava banho, Gina estava pensando na tal festa de lançamento. Um arrepio passou pelas suas costas, ela realmente estava com medo. Medo de não ser aceita no mundo da moda, afinal ela nunca se achara muito bonita, ela não tinha nada que chamasse muito a atenção. Medo também das pessoas que estariam na festa, inclusive Harry.

Havia alguns anos que não revia Harry e hoje inesperadamente ela viu, ele mais lindo do que nunca, com aquele sorriso simples, mas que fazia tanta falta para ela.

Gina já tinha esquecido Harry, há muito tempo não pensara nele, mas será que aquela história do Malfoy fazia sentido? Não, ipensou Gina/i. Ela nunca mais olhara Harry com aquela forma infantil e apaixonada.

Ao contrário, de um certo loiro que fazia suas pernas bambear a alguns dias, sua arrogância superava, o que deixava Gina excitada. Uma espécie de doma que ela queria fazer, deixá-lo mansinho, mansinho. Ou seja, mudar Draco Malfoy.

Isso era maluquice, é claro! Malfoy era arrogante, enjoado e simplesmente a odiava, e ela também o odiava.

Num assombro Hermione saiu do banheiro e viu Gina olhando para o nada, uma cena engraçada e ela não resistiu, chegou bem perto da amiga e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Pensando no Harry, Blaise ou Draco? - E, logo em seguida, riu e saiu de perto.

Gina apenas olhou a amiga e não respondeu. Blaise não constava na lista, mas os outros dois, sim. Ela respirou fundo e desceu as escadas para pegar seu vestido.

* * *

_22 horas – Place London_

Virginia se sentia uma princesa, dentro de uma daquelas limusines enormes. Ela ainda pensava que estava sonhando, só podia ser sonho. Ela, modelo? Difícil de acreditar.

Nunca nem sonhara com isso, imaginava que provavelmente iria ter que trabalhar no Ministério ou continuar com seus irmãos. Ou achar um marido e se casar e ter muitos filhos. Gina riu dessa possibilidade.

Se lembrou de Blaise, ela realmente não sabia como iria aturar ele a festa inteira. E Hermione e Draco, ela não queria imaginar e nem ver os dois. Tá, também, ela tinha que tirar da cabeça essa história de querer fazer ciúmes a Malfoy. Para quê isso? Não tinha motivo. Ou melhor, tinha, mas Gina preferiu esconder dela mesma.

Chegou à conclusão que tentaria aproveitar o máximo que poderia da festa, afinal seus amigos estariam lá e Harry também.

A limusine parou. Gina sentiu seu coração afundar na altura do estômago, assim que olhou para fora viu aquela multidão ali, esperando por ela. Suas mãos começaram a suar e ela a tremer. _Estou sonhando, só posso estar sonhando_, pensou a garota.

O choffer abrira a porta, e ela pôde ver Mayke lhe estendendo a mão e sorrindo. Virgínia sorriu de volta e saiu do carro, colocando uma perna somente, respirou fundo e colocou todo o corpo para fora do carro, de forma delicada e sensual, não deixando transparecer seu nervosismo, combatendo-o com um sorriso puro e verdadeiro. E em questão de segundos, foi tomada por flashs em seu rosto, pessoas batendo palmas e enchendo-a de perguntas. Ela olhou para Mayke em busca de ajuda e este apenas sorriu.

Virgínia usava um vestido azul royal, decotado na frente e com as costas toda a mostra. Deixava suas curvas bem torneadas, algumas pontas dele arrastavam no chão, e haviadetalhes em prata que subiam desde a fenda da perna esquerda até o decote, fazendo o contorno. Uma sandália prata que combinava com os detalhes do vestido, tal como o colar e os brincos de strass. O colar carregava um delicado _G_, que deixava seu colo bem mais bonito. Estava com os cabelos vermelhos brilhantes presos em um belíssimo coque com as pontas levementes soltas e rebeldes, todas arrepiadas de forma estilosa, na frente havia uma espécie de arranjo com contas azuis da cor do vestido, dando um ar leve e atual. E a maquiagem leve, que dava um ar sensual em Virgínia.

Mayke a conduziu para fora do carro e delicadamente beijou sua mão, ela respondeu com um sorriso e uma piscadela imperceptível. Gina viu Blaise um pouco mais à frente do corredor de entrada, com os braços cruzados e sorrindo, contemplando sua beleza, ela teve que admitir que ele estava lindo e fazia muitas mulheres que passavam perto suspirarem.

Mas o que Gina ainda não havia reparado era num olhar conhecido que não se desprendia da jovem modelo, um olhar frio e sensual que andava atrás de Mayke. Sim, Draco Malfoy.

Ela o olhou, e não conseguiu esconder o pequeno sorriso que escapou, esperava o mesmo dele, mas não aconteceu. Fitou-o por breves segundos, não querendo quebrar aquela linha que havia se formado entre os olhares dos dois.

Ela estava linda, ele não poderia negar. Até que não seria tão ruim assim se vingar de Potter, ele sairia ganhando, com certeza. Além de conseguir o que queria, ainda ia se aproveitar e conquistar, mais uma de tantas. Mas foi Virgínia que desviou o olhar quando ouviu seu nome ser anunciado.

- Senhoras e senhoras, apresento agora com exclusividade a mais nova modelo da linha Deley, Virgínia Weasley! – Falou um homem que estava num pequeno palanque e anunciava quem chegava, mais aplausos foram mandados. Gina entrava sorrindo e acenando a todos, com Mayke e Draco atrás, o homem também os anunciou. Ela não parava mais de sorrir.

Era tudo tão lindo e mágico. Pessoas que ela nunca tinha visto na sua vida, estavam ali, olhando e esperando-a chegar. Ela sorria que nem uma criança que acabava de ganhar seu presente do Papai Noel.

Blaise veio cumprimentá-la, beijou sua mão, como Mayke. Gina passou seu braço pelo dele e entrara. Draco e Mayke entraram logo após. Malfoy deixou transparecer sua cara de nojo, ao ver a ceninha dos dois.

- Você está linda, Gin! – Disse Hermione, abraçando a amiga e deixando uma lágrima rolar em sua face.

- Mione, você é suspeita para dizer, já tinha me visto assim. – Respondeu Gina, sorrindo e limpando o rosto da amiga. – Por favor, sem choros. – Ela disse olhando para um fotógrafo que tinha a chamado para tirar uma foto.

- Eu tenho que concordar com a Granger, Virgínia, você está linda. – Falou Blaise, pegando a mão de Gin e girando-a. Virgínia corou na hora, e apenas sorriu e murmurou um obrigado a Blaise.

- Boa Noite! – Cumprimentou Draco, que não perdeu a oportunidade de beijar a mão de Hermione.

- Quanta formalidade, Draco. – Blaise revirou os olhos.

- Apenas educado, meu caro. – Respondeu, convidando Hermione para dar uma volta, estendendo o braço para Hermione acompanhá-lo. Hermione apenas se virou para Virgínia e a olhou de forma esquisita.

- Boa noite Srta. Weasley, sou Julien da Revista Vogue, e gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas, poderia? – Perguntou gentilmente um homem alto e novo, que usava um terno preto. Chamava a atenção e era muito elegante. Ela olhou para Blaise e este a olhava entediado, sem poder negar, ela apenas aceitou dizendo um simples sim.

- Namorados? – Julien perguntou timidamente a Gina e Blaise.

- Não, apenas amigos. – Respondeu ela, sorridente.

- Mais do que amigos, se você quisesse. – Murmurou Julien, sem que Virgínia pudesse ouvir.

Depois de meia hora com Virgínia e Julien conversando e Blaise com uma cara de entediado e irritado, o repórter se despediu e disse que com certeza Virgínia seria o mais novo fenômeno do mundo da moda.

- Idiota. – Murmurou Blaise, quando Julien saiu.

- Ah, Blaise! Ele era legal. – Disse Virgínia, que agora estava abraçada ao "amigo".

- Muito legal.- Respondeu ironicamente.

- Assim você está parecendo o Malfoy. – Resmungou ela, brincando.

- Acho que foram os anos de convivência.- Ela apenas bufou.

Os dois pareciam que se conheciam há muito tempo, ela realmente se enganou com Blaise, tirando aquela máscara de homem achado e exuberante, ele era simpático e divertido. Gina gostaria de saber se Draco também tinha esse lado.

Virgínia e Blaise estavam conversando com Hermione quando ela conseguiu fugir um pouco de Draco, ela não agüentava mais o loiro. Blaise apenas ria dos comentários de Hermione.

- Você sabe Gin, deveria ter ficado em casa dormindo, teria sido melhor. – Disse ela revirando os olhos.

- Vou buscar uma bebida, vocês querem? – Perguntou gentilmente Blaise, as duas responderam que sim.

- O que o Blaise tem? Está diferente. – Disse Hermione, observando-o se distanciar.

- Sei lá. - Gina ria, mas ficou séria quando viu um par de olhos verdes fitando-a. Como ele poderia estar tão lindo? Virgínia ficou olhando Potter, o famoso Harry Potter. Ele estava simplesmente perfeito. Hermione seguiu o olhar de Gina e viu quem ela estava olhando, eapenas sorriu. Sabia que Virginia não tinha esquecido Harry completamente, como ela não tinha esquecido Ron, o sorriso em sua face sumiu. Ele se aproximou das duas e parou na frente delas.

- Gina e Mione. - Falou ele, observando-as.

- Não, Francisca e Luisa, Harry. – Gina falou ironicamente, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, Gina, eu querendo ser simpático aqui e você com essas brincadeiras sem graças. – Disse ele sorrindo. – Mas você está linda, e você também Hermione.

- Humn.- Murmurou Hermione, sem conter um sorriso.

- A festa está maravilhosa, Gin. – Disse ele, quebrando o silêncio que tinha se estabelecido.

- Está realmente muito boa, só falta me acostumar com toda essa publicidade. – Disse ela olhando para alguns fotógrafos que tiravam fotos a cada 5 segundos.

- Mas isso nós temos que nos acostumar, não é! É a vida!

- Pois é Harry, e o Rony foi mesmo, então?

- Pelo menos, eu deixei ele no aeroporto, provavelmente, foi. – Falou Harry, não deixando de olhar para Mione que fazia de conta que não ouvia a conversa dos dois.

Blaise vinha vindo com as bebidas na mão, logo que viu Potter não poderia de deixar de zoar com a cara dele, provavelmente Virgínia não havia dito nada sobre ele e muito menos sobre Draco.

Chegou por trás de Virginia e a abraçou de uma forma bem íntima, o que fez Harry olhar Hermione pedindo uma explicação.

- Potter, Potter, se divertindo na festa? - Perguntou Blaise, provocativo e entregando as bebidas.

- Acho que não mais que você, não? - Respondeu Harry, olhando diretamente para Gina de forma estranha. Gina se desfez do abraço de Blaise rapidamente e pegou sua bebida.

- Blaise está me fazendo companhia na festa, Harry! – Ela falou tentando achar uma explicação.

- Não perguntei nada, Virgínia.– Respondeu rispidamente. - Se me dão licença, tenho que falar com você Hermione, vamos para lá?

Hermione assentiu e olhou para Gina, que não sabia o que fazer. Ela nem queria ver quando Harry descobrisse que Hermione estava com Draco, aí sim seria pior.

- Esse Potter está estressadinho, hein? Bom, vamos dançar.- Disse ele sem esperar uma resposta. Gina sorriu, mas continuava seguindo com o olhar para onde Harry e Hermione estavam se dirigindo.

* * *

- O que o Blaise faz com a Gina?- Perguntou Harry, logo que eles se distanciaram do casal.

- Bom, ele está acompanhando ela. O que tem de mais?- Respondeu Hermione tentando ser o mais sensata possível.

- O quem tem demais?- Gritou Harry, mas depois viu que havia falado um pouco alto demais porque estavam olhando-o, e baixou o tom de voz. - Blaise andava com o Malfoy. Era um sonserino desprezível e um ricaço metido a besta...E ainda você me pergunta o que tem demais?

- Eu estou achando que você esta com ciúmes dela, isso sim! - Retrucou Hermione.

-Ah! Fala sério Mione, eu com ciúmes da Gina? Só estou dizendo isso porque os irmãos dela não estão aqui pra cuidar dela, e eu faço o papel deles.- Disse Harry sem jeito e corando.

Na verdade, desde que Harry reviu Gina, depois de tanto tempo, ele sentiu uma sensação estranha por ela, algo que ele nunca tinha sentido antes, algo estranho e diferente, diferente do que ele tinha sentido por qualquer garota.

- Sempre a mesma história, Harry. – Disse Hermione, demonstrando seu desapontamento.

- Mas é verdade. – Ele murmurou.

- Sabe o que eu acho, Harry? Que você ainda não se tocou que Gina já é uma mulher. - Disse Hermione.

- Eu já percebi. - disse ele, baixinho.

Hermione fingiu não ouvir e deu um sorriso.

- Bom, esquece essa história, e vamos aproveitar a festa!

Mas no exato momento em que Hermione disse isso, Malfoy veio em sua direção. Ele não tinha visto Harry e foi direto falar com Hermione.

- Hermione, vem aqui.- Disse ele, ríspido.

- Malfoy? Quem é você pra falar com a Hermione desse jeito? - Disse Harry, não aturando a forma que Malfoy tratou a amiga.

- Ora ora...Olha quem está aqui, o famoso Potter. - Falou Draco, sarcástico como semprem, em voz alta, algumas pessoas se viraram pra ouvir a briga que estava prestes a começar.

- Eu falo com quem eu quiser e do jeito que eu bem entender.

Harry já estava pronto pra retrucar mas Hermione se meteu no meio dos dois.

- Harry, eu vou falar com ele, calma! Não quero nenhuma briga hoje.

-Você vai falar com esse cara? - Perguntou Harry espantado.

- Vou, fica aqui! Depois te explico tudo.- Respondeu ela decidida. Harry apenas a olhou e se lembrou do que Gina havia falado de manhã, Hermione estava com Malfoy.

- Ah! Um a zero Potter. - Disse Malfoy, para que somente Harry pudesse ouvir quando Hermione já puxara ele para um canto. Harry tremia de raiva.

Quando estavam os dois em um canto, Hermione começou com o sermão.

- Draco, eu gostaria que você não me interrompesse dessa forma. Eu e Harry estávamos conversando! - Hermione disse nervosa, ela nem queria saber onde essa história ia parar, e por segundos agradeceu Ron por não ter vindo.

- Ah, é Granger! Pensei que já estivéssemos nos entendendo.- Draco foi chegando mais perto e mais perto, na sua face se via um sorriso cafajeste, assim que ele estava perto suficiente ele colocou a mão em sua cintura fazendo-a se arrepiar. Apertou forte, se Hermione não tivesse tão concentrada em sair dali, certamente, estaria sentido dor.

- Você pensa que é assim, não é mesmo? Eu não sou como as outras, Malfoy, não sou que nem as garotinhas que você costuma "pegar". - Disse Hermione, podendo notar a raiva que ela contia dentro de si, ela olhava firmemente para Draco.

- Diferente? Granger, não tem uma mulher na Terra que não me queira. Não precisa de charme, eu sei que está louquinha por mim. – Murmurou ele, no seu ouvido e logo descendo para o pescoço, beijando-o.

- Louquinha por você? Eu realmente pensei que você tinha mudado, Malfoy. Me deixa sair daqui.

- Não. – Respondeu simplesmente.

Malfoy encostou Hermione na parede violentamente, esticou seu braço e tirou seus cabelos longos cacheados de seu pescoço macio, e assim começou a beijá-lo com fervor.

Ele a apertava mais forte contra a parede a cada movimento brusco entre o pescoço e seu queixo, ia cada vez mais chegando perto de seus lábios que já nesse instante pediam desesperadamente pelo beijo do loiro.

- Pára com ...isso...MALFOY!...Me deixa...sair daqui..! - Dizia ela entre suspiros fortes.

Ele realmente sabia como seduzir uma mulher, mesmo a odiando ele conseguia.

Num instante Hermione pensou que ele tinha a soltado, mas foi um engano.

- Eu falei que com você não ia ser diferente. - Falando isso, ele passou os seus dedos pela boca da Hermione, que abriu levemente, ele a puxou mais para perto de si e num movimento brusco a beijou calorosamente, de um jeito que Hermione não podia imaginar que o frio Malfoy possuía.

Ela sentia a língua dele descobrindo cada pedacinho de sua boca, sentia o calor de sua pele, tudo se encaixava, parecia perfeito.

Draco não queria admitir, mas ela mexeu com ele de uma forma bem sucinta, mas mexeu. Seus beijos eram muito calorosos, parecia que a qualquer momento tudo ia acabar. O beijo era feroz e violento, e ao mesmo tempo, maravilhoso e gostoso.

A cada segundo o beijo se tornava mais intenso, e agora Hermione havia se entregado completamente, passou levemente uma das mãos pelo peitoral definido de Draco, e entrelaçou as duas no pescoço dele. Ele passeava com uma das mãos por seus cabelos e a outra nas costas da garota, que demonstrava estar gostando.

Num momento de volta a realidade, Hermione tentou se desvencilhar do beijo, mas algo invisível a empurrava para mais perto dele. Algo que ela não entendia. Tentava dizer a si mesma que não estava gostando daquilo e que ia se arrepender mais tarde, mas nada, nenhum pensamento a tirava dali naquele momento.

Eles nem perceberam, mas o flash de uma câmera fotográfica acabara de ser lançado sobre os dois. Havia muitos fotógrafos, eles nem se deram conta que não estavam totalmente escondidos.

Hermione continuava o beijo, por um momento ela sentiu necessidade de abrir os olhos e foi quando pôde ver dois olhos verdes a fitando, cheios de raiva. Demorou alguns segundos para processar o que tinha visto, e se sentiu desesperada no mesmo instante. Era ele? Não podia ser, ela não queria acreditar.

Rony no momento que viu Hermione aos beijos com Draco, pensou que estava louco ou que estava vendo coisas,e então chegou mais perto tentando realmente ver o que ele não queria ver. Em seu peito, agora se misturavam sentimentos de culpa, ódio e uma vontade imensa de sair correndo, ele havia demorado demais para dizer o que sentia por ela. iPorque não disse ele/i, ele se perguntava. _Por que esperei tanto?_. Mas outro sentimento falou mais alto, a raiva. _Se ela realmente gostasse de mim, ela não estaria agarrando o primeiro que viu na frente, ainda por cima o Malfoy. O que essa garota é, afinal_!. Rony se sentiu enganado,como nunca se sentira antes. Ele deixou seu avião e seu quadribol para consertar o próprio erro, e estava decidido a falar tudo o que realemnte sentia. Mas nada havia valido a pena.

Não querendo ver mais nada, Rony seguiu rumo a saída, não conseguia acreditar no que tinha visto, não conseguia associar a idéia de Hermione + Draco, era uma coisa tão sem sentido. Lágrimas dançava em seus olhos querendo cair, mas ele não queria deixar, tentava olhar para o teto, disfarçar enquanto rapidamente passava por entre os convidados. _Será mesmo que estou indo para o lado certo_, pensou ele.

Sua tormenta era grande. Ele parou e fechou os olhos, a lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto, e outras teimando em cair, saíram soltas, se livrando do seu sofrimento que acabara de começar.

A cena do beijo não lhe saia da cabeça, ele via flashes das mãos livres de Malfoy nas costas dela, e aquele beijo caloroso e apaixonado.

Ele se sentiu traído por um instante, não só ele, Harry também. Afinal, Malfoy sempre fora inimigo de Harry.

Num socorro abafado pelo beijo, Hermione parou. Draco sentiu sua indiferença e parou de beijá-la, e no mesmo momento, Hermione deu um grito de desespero.

- ME LARGA, MALFOY! SAi DAQUI! - Ela agora se debatia entre seu abraço, Draco já não conseguia contê-la, e também não entendia sua reação repentina. Então a soltou quando viu que não aguentava mais seus solavancos. Rony ouviu seu grito e olhou para trás.

Seus olhares se cruzaram por segundos, o suficientes para Hermione ver a mágoa nos olhos verdes do ruivo.

- Que que foi? Nunca viu? – Gritou Malfoy, para as pessoas que estavam olhando curiosas a cena que estava se destacando no meio da multidão.

Ele parou, e tentou entender o porquê daquela reação. _Ela estava gostando, eu sei que estava. Garota louca!_, pensou ele. E, a seguir, entrou no camarim onde ficavam as modelos que desfilariam.

* * *

Hermione não contia as lágrimas, que agora rolavam livremente em seu rosto, borrando toda sua maquiagem. Rony nunca mais iria perdoá-la.

Ela tentava pensar que não estava fazendo nada que pudesse ser tão mal, afinal, ela nunca esteve com Rony.

Mas sempre recaia sobre suas antigas conversas, suas palavras e seus gestos que sempre demostravam o amor que ele sentia por ela._Ele não foi viajar! Ele não foi...porquê? Por minha culpa. E olha que eu fiz!_, pensava Hermione, desesperadamente, ser arrependendo dos beijos calorosos do loiro.

Se ela o perdesse para sempre, seria culpa dela mesma. Durante muito tempo eles ficaram meio que brigados, sem conversar muito. Hermione sentia muita falta de Rony, mesmo ele sendo só seu amigos, ela suplicava todas as noites que algum dia, isso acabasse. Agora tudo tinha ido por água abaixo.

Todos esses pensamentos rodavam em sua cabeça enquanto tentava achar um ruivo no meio da festa, mas nada dele. Quando estava quase desistindo de procurar, ela o avistou, saindo apressado por uma porta dos fundos.

Hermione correu o mais rápido que pôde, levantando seu vestido e com seus sapatos nas mãos, nada mais a interessava, só ele.

- Rony! -chamou ela, entre lágrimas.- Me espera, por favor.- suplicou, Hermione.

Ele não olhou para trás, mesmo sabendo quem era, mas também não caminhou mais rápido. Seu coração não deixou.

- Desculpa, Rony. – Disse ela, tentando esconder sua voz rouca.

- O que veio fazer aqui? E se desculpar do que Granger, afinal, seu amorzinho esta lá dentro, volta lá e vai beijar ele como estava beijando agora há pouco. - Disse ele, numa respiração só, ficando sem ar, e continuando a andar lentamente. Ela o seguia insistentemente.

- Não me chama de Granger. – Ele apenas a olhou e não disse nenhuma palavra, vendo isso, ela continuou.

- Você disse que não viria!

- Nossa, então, porque eu não viria você se agarrou com o primeiro que viu na frente não é mesmo? – Disse ele, agora demonstrando toda a raiva que sentia. – Como eu pude ser seu amigo algum dia.- Essas palavras doeram profundamente em Hermione, mas ele continuou. - Foi um erro eu ter te amado algum dia.

- Rony, você é um estupido. - Hermione parara e começava a gritar no meio da rua, histérica. - Você não é nada meu, por isso, eu me agarro com quem eu quero e na hora que eu quero! - Ela queria agora que ele sentisse tudo o que ela estava sentindo, queria vê-lo desamparado, desesperado.

- Pois é, eu fui um estúpido vindo aqui mesmo, você não merece nada vindo de mim. Nada. Sua..sua..sangue ruim cretina. - após as últimas palavras, Rony aparatou.

- RONY! – Gritou ela, caindo ajoelhada no chão. Ela não conseguia conter as lágrimas que agora caiam livremente em sua face. Hermione nunca havia se sentido pior em toda sua vida, tinha acabado de perder seu amigo e a pessoa que amava por causa de uma idiotice, de um beijo, de um Malfoy. Como pode dizer tudo aquilo? Como pode fazer tudo aquilo? Ela não entendia. Mas foi mais forte que a razão.

Ela ali mesmo sentou no chão, e ali ela chorou, chorou muito, como uma criança.

* * *

Gina estava se divertindo um pouco e tinha se esquecido completamente de Mione ou Harry. Estava gostando da companhia de Blaise, mesmo àss vezes ele sendo um pouco "achado", mas estava fazendo de tudo para agradá-la.

- Blaise vou pegar uma bebida, com licença. - Disse Gina, dando um beijo na bochecha do moreno e se afastando.

Foi quando ela avistou Harry numa ponta da festa conversando com algumas mulheres, não gostou muito da cena e muito menos queria ir até lá, e viu Malfoy na outra sozinho, bebendo um drink de whisky olhando para o nada. Ela foi em sua direção.

- Malfoy, onde está Hermione? - Perguntou ela, estupidamente.

- No meu bolso, não esta vendo? - Zombou ele, olhando para outro lado. Gina bufou.

- Estou falando sério, Malfoy. Você sabe onde ela está?

- Eu não sei onde ela está, Weasley, e humn... você não acha que ela já está bem grandinha para se cuidar?

- Não é isso.- Gina não estava nem um pouco afim de briga, estava feliz pela festa. Mas, como sempre, Malfoy conseguiu estragar tudo que colocava a mão.- É que era VOCÊ quem estava acompanhando-a na festa.

- Pode deixar, eu não sou um lobo mal e muito menos comi sua amiga - Falou ironicamente. - E agora que já sabe que ela não está aqui, pode sair. - Gina nem seu deu ao trabalho de retrucar e já ia saindo.

No meio de seu trajeto foi surpreendida por um homem, agora alto e musculoso com olhos verdes flamejantes.

- O que será que essa mulher linda esta fazendo andando sozinha pela festa? - Disse ele, em seu ouvido. Gina se surpreendeu com suas palavras, ele nunca a tratara como uma mulher.

Harry durante algum tempo pensou no que Hermione tinha dito, Gina realmente tinha crescido, se tornado uma mulher linda e atraente e agora ele podia admitir, ela mexera com ele.

- Ah Harry, estou apenas procurando Hermione.- Respondeu ela educamente, ainda pensando no que há pouco Harry tinha falado.

- Cansou do Zabini, é!

- Não é isso. Só queria falar com ela.

- Humn... Mas Gina – Disse ele olhando-a. – Desde quando você se tornou tão bonita? - Gina piscou os olhos algumas vezes, não estava reconhecendo Harry, mas tinha que admitir, estava gostando do seu jeito, finalmente havia a notado. Mas fora tarde demais.

- Você nunca teve tempo para me notar, Harry. - Disse ela, abaixando a cabeça. Ele colocou a mão no queixo dela e fez ela olhá-lo.

Gina nem percebera, mas um loiro estava atrás deles ouvindo a conversa, cada vez mais atento.

- Eu sou um burro mesmo. – Murmurou, fazendo Gina rir. Ela não acreditava no que ele falava, nem ele mesmo estava acreditando.

Malfoy estava ouvindo a conversa atentamente, no começo não fora sua intenção mas estava gostando de ouvir os galanteios de Harry pra cima da Weasley, o que o fez rir. Mas estava se tornando perigoso a cada palavra dos dois, ele tinha que agir, afinal o plano ainda estava em jogo, e não poderia deixar a Weasley para Potter.

- Pára com isso Harry, está me deixando sem graça. – Falou ela, um pouco corada.

- Você fica mais linda sem graça.

- Chega de "melação", Potter. – Disse Malfoy, fazendo de conta que só ouvira a última frase.

- Malfoy! O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Harry, demonstrando a raiva em sua voz.

- Ah, você não se interessaria. Weasley estão te chamando para uma apresentação formal. - Disse ele, se virando para ela, ignorando Harry que estava mais uma vez naquela noite com uma raiva mortal de Malfoy.

- A mim? Por Merlim, nem mais... - Malfoy não deixou ela nem mesmo completar e a puxou pelo braço fazendo-a o acompanhar.

Harry tinha vontade de pular no pescoço de Draco, mas afinal ele era patrão de Virgínia. Se soubesse o que aconteceria e veria nessa festa, nem teria vindo.

- Malfoy, porque você tem que ser tão insuportáve? - Disse ela, se soltando dele, que ainda a segurava.

- Porque eu sou um Malfoy, ou você ainda não aprendeu nada? – Respondeu ironicamente a olhando.

- Como eu te odeio. – Murmurou, mas ele pôde ouvir.

- Só porque o Pottinho te quis hoje, Weasley? – Falou ele sorrindo.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – Disse ela, passando na frente dele.

- Estou mentindo, Weasley? Primeira vez que ele te quis, não deu certo. – Ela apenas bufou, sabia que era verdade. – Você realmente acha que ele quer algo com você? - Ele riu o mais alto que pôde. – Por favor, Weasley.

- MALFOY, FAZ FAVOR DE CALAR A BOCA. – Gritou ela, quando os dois já estavam no camarim, fazendo algumas pessoas os olharem, o desfile já havia começado, então as poucas pessoas que estavam ali, já haviam saído.

- Ela ficou bravinha. – Sorriu ironicamente.

- O que eu te fiz, Malfoy? Me responde. Como você pode ser tão insuportável? – Virgínia agora se colocava na frente dele. – Talvez seja pelo fato de Harry ter matado seu pai e sua mãe. Não me culpe, Malfoy. – Malfoy pela primeira vez sentiu raiva de Virgínia, ela o atingira em seu ponto fraco. Ele a encostou na parede mais próxima, fazendo-a quase cair. Segurando suas mãos na parede e ficando cara a cara com ela, olhos nos olhos, e lábios quase colados.

- Não ouse falar dos meus pais, Weasley.

- Porque, Draquinho? A verdade dói? – Foi a vez dela ser irônica.

- Não Gininha, eu acho que quem tem medo aqui é você, porque sempre muda de assunto. – Ela o olhou.

- O Harry eu posso ter, como você ouviu. Mas você, não poderá ter seus pais, Malfoy. – Disse de forma venenosa, podendo ver pela primeira vez um sentimento nos olhos de Malfoy, mesmo sendo um dos piores. A raiva.

- Ele nunca te quis, você realmente acha que agora ele vai querer? – Ele chegou mais perto podendo sentir a respiração ofegante dela.

- Agora é você quem está mudando de assunto, Draquinho. – Ela não estava gostando daquela proximidade dos dois.

- Me poupe, Weasley, eu acho que é você quem não quer responder.

- Eu posso ter Harry, e também meus pais. Já você, está sozinho e poucas mulheres, a quais eu chamaria de louca, te querem.

- Está se ofendendo, Weasley. – Murmurou ele, na orelha da garota. Virgínia sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

- Não me faça rir, Malfoy.

Ele a olhou, ainda segurava as mãos dela. Era uma ótima hora pra começar seu plano, deu um passo mais para frente, colando os dois corpos, e chegando mais perto dos lábios dela.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy? – Perguntou ela, tentando se afastar.

- Isso, Weasley. – E, sem esperar, a beijou.

* * *

Se esconde  
Tá eu sei que demorou muito³  
Mas é que a gente escreveu várias vezes, e nunca sai o que a gente realmente queria. A gente gostou dele assim, e espero que vocês gostem também.  
A Festa não acaba nesse capítulo como deu para perceber, a gente também não queria deixar o capítulo muito³ comprido.  
E sobre a parte D/H blergh, não gostei muito, mas promessa é promessa né Mo!  
Moo brigado pela betagem, te amamos guria!

Bom, vamos aos Reviews:

Primeiramente, brigadoooo a todos que deixaram! \o

**Miaka-ELA**: Muito obrigado pelos seus reviews são realmente importantes para nós.  
Ahh e sua idéia foi ótima, agente pensou em colocar na fic, mas temos outros planos para Harry.  
Bom, espero que tenha gostado. E continue deixando sua opinião!

**Ronnie Weezhy**: Ele se declarou, mas não na hora certa. xD  
A gente não colocou no começo, porque seria ante-Rony. Mas ele acabou se declarando, bom não foi bem uma declaração, mas.  
E eles ainda vão ter um final lindo, espero.  
E continue deixando reviews! E não esqueça de dizer o que achou do capítulo. \o

**Lou Malfoy**: Que bom que você gostou! Espero que tenhamos atingidos suas expectativas para o cap. xD  
Ah a gente demorou pra atualizar por causa das idéias /  
E ainda mais que eu tava em provas ¬¬" então você sabe como é né.  
Espero que goste! E deixe reviews!

**Carolilina Malfoy**: Oiii! Ahh o beijo vai demorar um pouquinho, mas pretendemos que ele aconteça.  
E o Draco vai demorar um pouquinho pra aprender. E desculpa pela demora da atualização!  
E não esqueça de dizer o que achou do capítulo.

Beijosss  
Cheli i Cissa


End file.
